


Into Darkness

by Gwerinos, NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Bigger on the Inside [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Miss old fashioned Saturday serials? This story is a never ending serial to be posted in coffee break sized chapters. This one features Sherlock as Khan, captured along with his people in cyropods by a ruthless Admiral Marcus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos
> 
> This is a continuation of the series Bigger on the Inside. You will better understand what is going on if you've read Part 1.

Sherlock took a deep breath and stretched. He’d been lying between John and Wallace in his bed in Vauxhall House, warm and dry and safe but suddenly his bed was hard and restricted. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He licked his lips; his mouth was dry. A man’s face came into view.  He was wearing, Sherlock didn’t know, but he suspected it was some sort of protective suit. He said something but Sherlock didn’t understand. Either it was muffled by the suit or in a language Sherlock had never heard before. 

He had a lot of questions but Sherlock refrained from asking them. He climbed out of the pod, clearly alarming the man. He stood and stretched his aching muscles, just staring at the man, who took a step back from him. 

At last, Sherlock spoke. “Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?”

“Disorientation is expected after so long in cryosleep?” the man said, the translator kicking in now that it had heard Sherlock speak. 

“How long?” Sherlock asked. 

“When did you go into the pod?” the man asked. 

“2020,” Sherlock answered. 

“It’s 2257.”

Sherlock was clearly shocked. “How did you find me and why am I here?” Sherlock could tell from the man’s expression that he was receiving instruction. 

“There is a shower and fresh clothing through there.” The man pointed to an open archway and turned to leave. 

Sherlock reached out with his mind but nothing happened. Clearly so long in cryosleep had affected his abilities. The door closed behind the man before he could react. In the small room that contained a shower and toilet there were a stack of clothes neatly folded on the bench. His own clothing was just about disintegrating as he stripped off, clearly the fibres didn’t like the cryogenic process. It took him all of 5 seconds to work out the strange controls of the shower and stood in the soothing water for exactly 3 minutes before the automatic dryer kicked in. “Trust the humans to do themselves out of one of their daily luxuries,” he muttered to himself. He dressed in the clothes provided for him and stepped out into the room.

He waited, and then another man entered the room. He didn’t have on the protective suit that the first one had been wearing. Sherlock supposed that the shower had removed any doubts about his being infected with anything contagious.

 

 

“I’m Admiral Alexander Marcus. You are in a secure facility in London, Earth. This is the year 2257. What is your name?”

“I am Khan.”

The Admiral reacted to this. Sherlock observed several emotions, fear, excitement, shock, and satisfaction, finally he looked like he had found the jackpot at the end of the rainbow. “Khan,” he replied. “Welcome to the future.” 

Sherlock just frowned. “I don’t recall asking to be brought to the future. What exactly do you want of me?”

“Your ship was found adrift in space, with 100 cryopods on board all containing an Augmented human.”

“Take me to see them.”

“You don’t call the shots here, Khan,” Marcus laughed. “And don’t try to use your augmented strength to get what you want. Remember that I have 99 of your people. People who are illegal in the Federation. You will do as you are told or there might be fewer of them.”

While in the shower, the cryopod had been removed and a bed put in it’s place. There was a desk in the corner with a single chair.  

“Yes, you are getting the idea. This is your cell. To get out of it you must co-operate. But first you must pass a few tests,” Marcus told him nodding to the desk. “Pass them and you get to leave the cell.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I have another 99 pods,” Marcus replied. “Test 1,  find and show me that you can operate the computer console.” 

“I need food.”

“Food will be provided, but you must earn it.”

Khan weighed the possibilities. He could refuse but he was fearful of what this Marcus would do to the remaining cryopods if he did. He walked to the computer console and looked at it. He pushed a few keys and bought up a display. “Like this?” he asked. 

“Impressive. No obvious screen, no obvious keyboard and yet you clearly knew where to find it and how to activate it.”

“A desk with no obvious purpose could only have been the computer console. 2257, you would have done away with obvious keyboard and simply touching the surface of the desk brought up the screen. An idiot could do it.”

Urcus walked over to the desk and touch an icon on the screen. Pictures of the other 99 cryopods came up on the screen. “Your reward. Continue to co-operate and there will be many rewards.”

“And if I choose not to co-operate?” Khan asked.

“There will be one less Augment in the pods,” Marcus stated simply. 

Sherlock inwardly cringed. Marcus clearly had the upper hand and he knew he would have to continue to placate the man until he could figure out how to get himself and his people to safety.

“Food will be your next reward. Continue on the computer. OH, by the way, what do you eat? The records are conflicting.”

“Human blood,” Khan replied. 

“Very amusing. Now answer the question.”

Sherlock extended his fangs and licked them. “I did answer the question.”

Marcus actually stepped back from Khan in surprise. “There,” he said pointing to a recessed shelf. “When you have finished the first test on the computer, it will be active. But you will have to work out how to operate it yourself.”

Khan knew that his intelligence was being tested. He didn’t want to give away how intelligent he was but it was looking like he would have to. He sat down at the desk and began to work the keyboard. After replying to the first few questions which Sherlock considered to be the level of the first year in primary school. The computer quickly jumped to more difficult questions. Often there was a passage to read but no questions, but later the questions concerning the passage would appear suddenly. At first Sherlock was tempted to skip them but quickly realised that they were giving him new information, showing him the level of technology and revealing information about the society he had been woken into. It was three hours before the end of the first test and he was told that the last question would be to work out how the food replicator worked. Marcus had long since left him alone. 

It looked like a recessed shelf and nothing more. There was no obvious mechanism. He reached into it and nothing happened. Pausing to think it through, he tapped on the shelf and a bag of blood appeared. He opened it and drank it down, feeling a little better. He sat on the bed and tried to figure a way out of this current predicament, but was unable to. He didn’t even bother to try the door. His abilities had not returned yet, at least not in full. He had tried and failed to read Marcus’ surface thoughts. It wasn’t brain damage from so long in cryosleep, he surmised since there seemed nothing wrong with his intelligence. The test had so far been in English, though several words were unfamiliar to him and the spelling was the worst he had ever read. Even the word ‘question’ was spelt ‘kweston’. But language changes and the computer reflected that. The computer dinged at him. “Test 2 is ready.”

Sighing, Sherlock sat at the desk and read the first page. It was specs for some machine and he didn’t really know what the purpose was but he surmised that it was a type of weapon. “Computer, I need more information,” he said aloud testing the abilities of the computer. 

“Request denied,” the computer replied. Sherlock sat back and decided to do away with the virtual keyboard. 

“I’m not an engineer,” he said but even before the computer could reply he was studying the specs. 

“Request denied.”

Sherlock put his hand to the screen and closed his eyes to concentrate. He remembered the ability he had gotten from Sylar. He could read any machine, he could manipulate them and seek out the knowledge he wanted from any computer. Suddenly the computer screen was flashing pages of information and pictures at him at an incredible rate, all of which were being absorbed subconsciously by Sherlock.  When he started to get a headache he ordered the computer to stop. “Go back to the test.” 

He studies the specs once more and over the next hour, redesigned the weapon to be not only more user friendly but to be 10 times more powerful and reducing it’s clumsy size. 

Finally, Sherlock stopped and gasped. “Food, I need food.”

“Specify your dietary requirement,” the computer said. 

“Protein, raw.”

“Animal or plant?”

“Animal.”

A plate of raw chunks of meat appeared in the replicator.

He walked to the plate and grabbed it, taking it to the bed. He sat and ate, thinking about what the weapon would be used for. When he was done, he washed his hands and went back to the computer. He put his hands on the screen and said, “What is this weapon?”

Sherlock received a series of pictures and videos all flashing across the screen as fast as the computer could.  It was mostly Marcus giving instructions to his people. “Bigger, stronger, more powerful weapons for a bigger, stronger more powerful ship,” Sherlock muttered. “For a bigger, stronger more powerful ship. Why?” 

The computer revealed what knowledge it had of the Klingons. 

Sherlock read what the computer knew about this race, which was very little. He asked the computer if they were at war with the Klingons but the computer said no. Sherlock surmised that Marcus was preparing for a war, and wondered if it was the Klingons or the Admiral who wanted to start it. Certainly, from all the information they had, the Klingons were always prepared for war. 

But they hadn’t started a war yet. 

Sherlock laid down on the bed and steepled his fingers, thinking. A ship, a stronger, more powerful ship with advanced weapons. He could help them build it and then he would steal the cryopods and steal the ship. There was nothing in the prophesies about this. He was on his own and he couldn’t risk Marcus opening more pods. Co-operating with Marcus was his best chance of survival and the best chance for the other Augments. 

The computer beeped at him.

“No more tests,” Sherlock said. “I have proved my worth.” Sherlock was tired. He drifted off. 

He was jarred awake by the light coming on and opened his eyes to see Marcus standing over him. “You pulled up things on the computer you weren’t authorized to see.”

Sherlock felt his heart skip a beat. He was afraid Marcus had killed one of his people. But Marcus continued. “But you made my bomb better, more efficient. So all your people are still alive.” Sherlock breathed again. “I do need to teach you to not overstep your boundaries , however. I’ll think of something…”

“I’m sure you will,” Sherlock replied dryly. 

Marcus walked around the small room. “I’ve been reading more about you and Augments in general. I see you’re an Alpha/Omega… capable of getting knocked up. And it says that you heal quickly when injured.”

Sherlock didn’t acknowledge Marcus in any way. He felt a rush of fear. 

“But let’s let that go for now. I want to know how you can make my ship better, more powerful.”

“I could have looked up how to override the door control. I could have left here,” Khan told him. 

“I have your crew.”

“Yes. So let us get past the threats. I will make your ship the biggest, strongest, fastest ship in the fleet, built for battle and you can have your war. I just want my people.”

Marcus nodded. “I’ll take you out for a tour of the ship if you promise to behave yourself.” Sherlock nodded his agreement.

They stepped outside the door and Sherlock got his first look at where he was being held. Surprisingly, it was simply the smaller bedroom of a suite, an ordinary apartment high above London. Sherlock recognized the location from the heritage buildings. “Saint George’s Wharf,” he said. 

“Yes. You know it?”

“I used to live here?”

“Really? Records say you were from India.”

“Records lie.”

“I wonder how much other information we have about you is incorrect…” Marcus mused. “I guess we’ll find out as we go along.”

Marcus led Sherlock to the front door of the suite and out into a hallway. They continued to the elevators. Stepping inside one, Marcus pressed the 1 button and they went down.

A female voice counted off the numbers but there was no elevator music. Sherlock wondered if the arts had survived. “Do you have music?” he asked. 

“What?”

“Do you have music in this time?”

“Yes.”

“But not in elevators?”

“Why would we put music in lifts?”

“It was to sooth those who had a fear of enclosed spaces or elevators.”

“We have a pill for that,” Marcus replied.

“Just one?” Sherlock asked. 

“I don’t know, it’s not a treatment I have required.”

Sherlock sighed. Marcus had no sense of humor. He wondered if he had taken a pill for that.

When they reached the first floor and the doors opened, Sherlock saw that the building was military. There were guards with weapons posted everywhere, and people jumped to attention when the Admiral stepped out. No one saluted, Sherlock noted.

They strode through the lobby and into the street, where a car was waiting with it’s doors open. It was aerodynamically designed and the inside was luxurious but not in the way that cars of his time were. This car was about comfort and safety, except there were no seatbelts. There were parking spaces but no roads, just walkways.  The car lifted off.

Sherlock sat back and took on the appearance of being relaxed. He didn’t want to show Marcus the least bit of apprehension or fear. 

“It’s not far. The labs are here in London.”

“But not the ship?”

“No, the ship is being built in space.” 

Sherlock wanted to tell Marcus to stop dumbing things down for him but he didn’t want to reveal how intelligent he was. “Tell me about the Federation?” he said instead. 

“And what would you like to know?” Marcus looked suspicious. 

“There was no Federation in my time. We were unaware of life on other planets. We had barely gone past the moon.” 

Marcus laughed. “The dark ages then. Well, we have discovered life and civilizations all over the galaxy. Some are peaceful, some are hostile and some have barely passed the stone age. It’s a real montage of races out there. The Federation is comprised of most of the peaceful civilizations.”

“Do you share your technology?”

“We learnt not to. But if you had no idea of alien technology how is it that you built the Phoenix?”

“In some ways we were more advanced than you. But you experienced a time of low tech, a mini Dark Ages,” Khan stated. “Lack of infrastructure after the virus?”

“Virus?”

Khan knew immediately that he had let something important slip. “EV1. The Eugenics Virus.” 

Marcus stared at him for a moment, his face completely blank. But then he tried to cover himself, “Oh of course. We don’t call it a virus but sure, it created some problems.”

Khan smirked. 

The labs were industrious, all shiny and spotless, and new, but there was no getting around the fact that they stood on a factory floor, even though they stood on a floor made out of nothing that Sherlock had ever seen before. It was industrial grade, non slip, but soft underfoot. Ergonomic, Sherlock guessed, to prevent the injuries caused by standing on cement floors all day.

 

 

Marcus walked them through the main area to a smaller room. They entered and there were computer terminals everywhere. Several men sat at some of them, typing furiously. There were schematics on every screen. Sherlock walked to one of the available ones and looked at it. He bent to inspect the schematic on the screen. He punched the button that brought the screen up to 3D and then rearranged the components through hand gestures. “That should work better.” 

Every man in the room stopped what they were doing and walked to look at the screen Sherlock had worked on. Marcus looked at one of them questioningly. “My god,” the man said, “that’s brilliant! I can’t believe we never thought of that.”

“Where did you study?” another man asked. 

“At T.A.R.D.I.S.” Sherlock replied. 

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“A private university. It only takes a few students.”

“Where do I apply?”

“You don’t, if you are worthy they choose you,” Sherlock told them. 

“Who are you?”

“I am…”

“Commander John Harrison. He has just arrived from India to join the team,” Marcus interrupted.  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and Marcus establish an uneasy working relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Gwerinos

“Simmons, take Harrison to see the ship,” Marcus ordered. “Make note of any changes he thinks will help.”  Harrison and Simmons soon stood on the Bridge of the Phoenix. Harrison walked around, looking at everything and making ‘humming’ sounds. He ran his hand over the consoles but never said a word. Simmons stood by, watching. Then he suggested they look at engineering.

“It’s not complete,” Simmons told Harrison. 

“All the better. I’m sure that it can be improved.” Harrison had every reason to make this ship the best Starfleet had because he intended stealing it as soon as he could find the rest of the cryopods. The Phoenix would be guarded but he had access to this ship. 

“How is it that you...seem to know more than the best engineers in Starfleet?” Simmons asked.

“I studied an alien ship that had been confiscated,” Harrison replied. Which was not too far from the truth. 

“The Admiral told me to make note of any suggestions you had, but you haven’t said anything yet. Are you going to?”

“No.” 

“So the ship so far is prefect,” Simmons grinned.

“No. But I am not the sharing type. I doubt you or your engineers could understand what I was suggesting anyway.”

Simmons frowned, but didn’t say anything. He led Harrison to the next area which was Medical.

“I take it that this is the best that Starfleet has to offer?” Harrison asked. 

“The very latest. Not even installed on any other ship yet,” Simmons replied. 

Harrison was far from interested in medical. He didn’t care if the humans died, not anymore. The last few months before they put him into the cryopod had destroyed any faith he had in them. His Augments had no need for this technology. Not only did they heal fast, but they had healers which could instantly repair any damage, him among them. 

“Bored,” Harrison said. 

Simmons looked at him oddly but went to the next area, which was engineering. 

“Now this is more like it,” Harrison said. He walked around, looking at the engine from every angle. Then he brought up the schematics for it. He touched the screen, making it move from screen to screen faster than Simmons could track.

“Are you really able to read these that fast?” Simmons asked him. Harrison just smiled.

“Speed reading lessons. I have an eidetic memory,” Harrison told him. “I saw most of these in the planning room back in London. Of course it helps that I am a genius.” 

Simmons just sighed. “And somewhat arrogant as well.”

Harrison laughed. “It isn‘t arrogance if it’s true.”

Simmons asked if there was any other area he wanted to see.

“All of it.”

By the time he got back to London it was midnight. He stood at the windows of his apartment and looked down at Vauxhall Bridge which was now a monument. A footbridge had been built beside it for tourists to view it. He couldn’t see Vauxhall House from there and wondered if it still existed. 

He allowed himself a few moments of sadness, then shook his head and went to lie down. He needed to formulate a plan for getting himself and his people onto the Phoenix and away from Marcus and all that he stood for. It had been quite obvious that this whole new ship was a secret even from Starfleet itself. No station on the ‘factory’ floor had more information than they needed to complete their own small project. He stripped off and slid into bed. Tomorrow he would let Marcus know that he couldn’t survive on blood alone.  He didn’t want them to starve him. It would be to his advantage to draw out the alterations to the ship so that he could find his people and devise their escape plan. The ‘prophecies’ didn’t give details about how to go about this and the doctor had drummed it into him that time could be rewritten. 

His bed seemed cold and lonely. It had been a long time since he had slept alone. He missed John and Ace so much. He sighed, and turned his mind elsewhere less painful. He wondered what Marcus’ endgame was while he drifted off.

Dreams of his children, his family, his lovers, helped him project a less depressed mask the next day. 

When the light came on, Harrison was already awake. He felt ready to face whatever the day brought. He tapped for a bag of blood and drank it slowly, still thinking of how to accomplish the task before him. At least he was not trapped in that small room with no windows anymore. He showered and dressed and went downstairs where a car was waiting for him. It took him to the London Archives where he was scanned and allowed into the secret labs below the public archive. He was shown to his own office. The window looked out over the main floor. 

He sat at his desk and pulled up the blueprints of the ship. He sat and studied them for a long time. He was just finishing when Marcus came in.

“So, how are you doing with my ship? Good ideas?”

“Perhaps. But while you are here, there is something I need to discuss with you. I can’t live on blood alone. I need more sustenance.”

“LIke what?”

“Raw meat. I can’t do my best work when I’m on blood alone. If you want me at my best, I need raw meat.”

“Anything else?” Marcus asked.

“Sugar, anything high in sugar, and animal protein.”

“We don’t eat animals anymore but hopefully, the substitute will be alright for you. I’ll have someone take you to the have a Medical. We don’t want you getting ill.”

Harrison didn’t tell Marcus that even starvation wouldn’t make him ill as he would just draw energy from those around him. 

After Marcus left, he just sat with his fingers tented in front of his face and thought things through. He pulled up the engine schematics and studied them closely. 

 

 

Days passed. Harrison made tiny changes to the ship, ones that no one would notice, or at least no one mentioned. He would give them a larger change every so often just to keep Marcus happy. He could bide his time, making changes gradually until the ship was exactly what he needed.

Being Harrison wore on him. He laid in bed every night, repeating, “I am Sherlock. I am Khan.” Just to remember, just to keep the end in sight. He missed John and Ace and ached for his children. But if he was strong, if he could persevere, then he would be reunited with them and live, finally, in peace. He knew that if the Phoenix didn’t make the rendezvous the Tardis would come looking for them. 

The days turned into weeks. Harrison kept up his little changes and only gave them something big from time to time. But then, the inevitable happened. One of the engineers caught something Harrison had done on the sly and reported it to Marcus. Marcus stormed into Harrison’s office and demanded to know what was going on.

“I made a few small changes, nothing big. What does it matter? I didn’t think the engineers would understand and it was easier to do them myself.”

Marcus just glared at him. “You didn’t have permission to do anything without running it by me or the engineers first!”

“It’s not my fault that your engineers can’t understand what I tell them. I need some help around here, and I’m doing to best I can,” Sherlock sighed.

Marcus just looked at him. “I’ll think about it. In the meantime, don’t do anything without permission.”

“You’ve had me going from the apartment to here everyday for weeks.  I need to get out to get some fresh air.  I’m getting cabin fever,” Khan snapped at him. 

Marcus stood there, thinking. “I suppose you could use a day off. I’ll arrange for some guards to take you outside tomorrow.”

“Why? Where would I go? You have my family. It’s not like I won’t come back,” Khan told him. “If I didn’t feel the pressure of someone watching over me every second of the day I might get more creative.” 

“I don’t trust you,” Marcus said. “And what do you mean you need help?”

“I want one of my people awakened. I need their superior intellect to bounce ideas off of. 

“Superior to yours?” Marcus asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Khan replied. “Superior to you and your people.”

“So certain that you are superior. Such arrogance.”

“I had a superior intelligence before becoming an Augment. I doubt that your engineers could have kept up with me then.”

Marcus just shook his head in disgust. “Which of your people are you asking for?”

“You have no idea who is in which cryopod. Let me see them.” 

Marcus just turned and walked out of the room, saying over his shoulder, “I’ll think about it.”

Khan sat back on his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Fingers steepled in front of his mouth, he closed his eyes and went into his mind palace where he sat down at his own computer and designed the ship. He lamented that he had not been in the initial designing team. It was more difficult to make the changes he needed now that they were so advanced in building it. But he spent little time on that. It was pointless to bemoan the past. 

 

 

Two days later, Marcus gave him permission to view the cryopods. He was accompanied by Marcus and two of his guards. He walked down the row of his people, pausing briefly by the ones containing John and Ace. He passed them by. He wanted to protect them at all costs. What he was planning was dangerous and he knew it. He came to three empty pods and turned to look at Marcus, his eyes accusing. He didn’t ask what happened to them. He checked the ID numbers encoded into the information etched into the pod. He didn’t know these people. They had been members of the European Directorate and likely beamed to the Phoenix at the very end. 

Marcus offered no explanation. Khan walked down the row, looking at the ID numbers. He wanted someone who really could assist him but who was, unfortunately, expendable in his eyes. He couldn’t bear to think of any of his family or close friends being put in more danger than they already were. He found a man that he didn’t know. The information on him was perfect. Unmarried Alpha, no Omega, and a police detective. No engineer but he would be helpful in planning their escape. “This one.” 

 

 

Marcus signaled to the workers to wake up this Daniel Espinoza. Khan stood by, waiting patiently. When Espinoza was awake, Khan explained the situation to him, at least as far as what Marcus had done and what was expected from him, through a simple touch. He put emphasis on not revealing their abilities. Then he waited until the man had gone through his shower and gotten clothes on. 

“He can stay in my quarters,” Khan told Marcus. “We don’t require as much sleep as you humans do, and we can brainstorm there better.”

“I guess there will be no fighting over who gets the which bedroom,” Marcus quipped. 

Espinoza frowned. “Don’t mind him,” Khan said, “He thinks he’s funny. Obviously he’s not.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus rapes Sherlock. If you are at all triggered by rape, then this may not be the chapter for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Gwerinos

 

Khan opened the sliding door of the apartment and stepped out onto the balcony. 

“Khan, is something wrong?” Dan asked. 

“No, it’s just that I’m an AlphaOmega and your Alpha pheromones aren’t filtered by the air-conditioning,” Khan replied. 

It had been a couple of weeks since Dan had been woken and he had hidden the fact that he was not an engineer very well before Khan had gotten to know him a bit and had simply mentally implanted the information into his mind. Dan however was not the brightest spark and he often needed Khan to back him up mentally whenever he was talking to the Starfleet engineers. But in his chosen field they were progressing well. Dan had worked out how to enter and leave the facility without being noticed and knew the schedule of the guards at the doors. He had also been quite helpful with the ship’s security. He was cluey enough to know that if he simply touched Khan he could initiate a mental link, even though he had no telepathic ability himself. So he developed a habit of grabbing Khan’s shoulder randomly. 

It had become such a habit that Dan reached out to place his hand on Khan’s shoulder while they stood on the balcony. Dan stiffened in surprise. He hadn’t expected the sudden wave of Omega pheromones that flowed off Khan. “Sorry,” Khan said. “It’s been awhile and I need my Alpha.”

“Don’t apologise for being you,” Dan replied. “It is the nature of Omegas, and it is just as much my fault. I don’t exactly have control over my pheromones. Why didn’t you wake your Alpha?”

“I was hoping that this wouldn’t happen. Foolish of me,” Khan responded. “I have 2 Alphas.” 

“And yet you’ve been alone all this time. You’re very strong,” Dan told him. “Your Alphas are very lucky to have you. I wish I had met my Omega before all of this happened.” 

Khan felt a wave of heat roll over him. He looked into Dan’s eyes and sniffed the air. Dan smiled at him. “Let me help you,” Dan told him.

“You’re standing downwind of me,” Khan pointed out. 

Dan turned to face Khan and cupped his cheek with one hand before kissing him lightly. Khan grabbed a handful of Dan’s shirt and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. When the kiss broke, Dan laughed softly. “You remind me of my ex. She’s pretty fiery.”

Khan chuckled and said, “You have no idea how firey I can be.” He took Dan by the hand and led him to the bed. 

“So am I released from my cell?” Dan asked quietly, indicating the small bedroom.

Khan laughed. “I couldn’t face going back in there. But you should have said something. You could have been sleeping in here with me from the start.”

Dan sighed. “But you’re Khan. I couldn’t imagine sharing your bed without an invitation.”

“You’ve got one now,” Khan replied, and began to remove Dan’s shirt. “My name is Sherlock.” 

“As in Sherlock Holmes? The detective?”

“The one and only.” 

“Well, that explains why you chose me to wake. You trust another detective.”

 

 

Sherlock smiled, and continued to strip Dan. When he was completely naked, Dan sat on the bed and watched Sherlock disrobe. He held out a hand to Sherlock when he was naked. Sherlock took it and got into the bed. Dan kissed him, tenderly at first but it soon got heated. Sherlock thought that Dan might not be the brightest bulb in the chandelier, he seemed to be a very attentive lover. Dan kissed and licked down Sherlock’s throat and to his nipple, which he sucked on. Sherlock threw his head back, saying, “Oh, that’s nice.” It had been way too long. He needed this like he needed oxygen.

Dan told Sherlock to get on his hands and knees and Sherlock turned over, thrusting his ass out and putting his head down on the pillows. Dan moved up between Sherlock’s spread legs and grabbed his hips. He slid into Sherlock slowly. Sherlock moaned out, “So good… need it so much…” Dan began to move back and forth inside Sherlock, and they established an easy rhythm. Soon enough, Sherlock was begging for more and faster…  

 

When they lay together after, Dan kissed Sherlock and said, “You can fuck me if you want. I know you’re an AlphaOmega and you must miss that.” 

Sherlock smiled at him. “I may take you up on that after I’m not in heat anymore, but for now, this was exactly what I needed.”

 

Sherlock was laughing at something Dan told him as they entered Khan’s office. Dan froze when he saw Marcus sitting at Khan’s desk, but Khan just walked over to the desk. There was a Zat gun lying in on the desk.

 

 

“We found this and several others like it on the Phoenix. I want you to build me more,” Marcus said.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” 

“Can’t. We don’t have the materials. They are weapons that we confiscated from aliens who came to Earth.”

“Ah, I always wondered about that. There were so many stories about aliens on Earth long before the official version,” Marcus replied. “Well, we will have to make do with the ones we have. Interesting weapon. We discovered that one shot stuns, two shots kills, and three disintegrates...even Augments.”  

“I know. Doesn’t interest me in the slightest,” Khan replied. “Unless you plan on disintegrating me, let us get to work.”

Marcus picked up the zat gun and pointed it at Dan. “Yes, I expect to see some improvement in your work.”  

Dan just looked from Marcus to Khan and back again. 

“Please don’t threaten the help, it makes him nervous,” Khan told Marcus.

“That isn’t a threat. That is a promise. So far the help hasn’t been much help. Change that or I will find other ways to motivate you,” Marcus told Khan. 

“Noted,” Khan said. 

Marcus left the room and Dan heaved a heavy sigh of relief. “I hate that guy,” he said.

Khan laughed. “I think everyone does. Let’s get to work.”

“What, no computer games today?”

“Not today. Today we...I give them reason not to disintegrate you,” Khan replied. 

Khan tented his fingers thoughtfully, then went to the computer and began to work.

An hour or so later, Khan was carefully explaining to Dan what he had done and how he made it look like Dan had done it. He briefed him on what to say if he was questioned about it.

“That should keep you safe for awhile.”

“Isn’t the Alpha supposed to keep the Omega safe?” Dan asked jokingly.

“I am an AlphaOmega after all, and I need you… more than you know.” Khan said quietly.

“I know,” Dan replied. “I’m not that thick.”  He leaned over and gave Khan a small kiss. 

Marcus opened his P.A.D.D. on the feed from Khan’s office and saw the kiss. He smirked. So, Khan was in heat, he thought. Time for another experiment. 

Khan and Dan were sleeping when the door burst open and Marcus and several guards came into the room. 

“What is going on, Marcus?” Khan growled.

“Grab him,” Marcus ordered and the guards grabbed Dan and threw him in the smaller bedroom.

*Do not reveal your abilities,* Khan thought to Dan, quickly. 

“I have broken another rule you haven’t told me about?” Khan asked. 

“Can a human relieve you of your heat?” Marcus asked.

“No,” Khan replied, hoping that Marcus wasn’t going to follow through on what he was thinking.

“Let’s see,” Marcus grinned and undid the clasp of his trousers.  

“Marcus, you don’t want to do this,” Khan said. He watched as Marcus pulled down his pants. He told the guards to hold Khan down if he fought. Khan felt sick. He had no attraction to Marcus at all, he never did have for any human except John and Irene. Not even transitioning had changed that. He was only attracted to Augments. He could easily fight these guards off. He could easily kill them. But the people sleeping peacefully in their cryopods were dependant on him. Dan was dependant on him doing as Marcus wanted. He tried not to throw up as Marcus revealed himself and stripped away the sheet covering Sherlock. Without the Alpha pheromones, Sherlock was dry and he could tell that Marcus was not going to do anything to change that. 

Marcus told the guards to flip Sherlock onto his hands and knees and they did. They dragged him to the edge of the bed, where Marcus was standing, hard and ready. Sherlock struggled to go to his mind palace so he couldn’t feel anything, but before he could, Marcus thrust into him.

The pain was blinding. He might have screamed, he wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that Marcus had torn the delicate valve that closed off his vagina from his colon. Marcus thrust in and out of him brutally, while the guards laughed, and the pain continued. Marcus didn’t last long for which Sherlock was grateful.    
“So much for Augments being superior,” Marcus laughed. He stepped into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. “He’s all yours,” he told the guards.  

Sherlock was in pain and bleeding. He had no fight left in him when the first guard thrust into him. He just took it. He struggled not to cry, he had no intention of giving them the satisfaction. One by one, the three guards raped him. They laughed and joked about how tight he was. Finally it was over. They left the room, with Sherlock in a bloody pool. He struggled up and unlocked the door to the smaller bedroom, letting Dan out.

When Dan saw him, he grabbed him to his chest. “What did they do to you?” Sherlock didn’t answer. Dan went to the bathroom and got some wet cloths and cleaned Sherlock up. He was already healing, but the pain persisted for awhile. 

Sherlock stood in the shower reactivating the timed spray over and over until Dan came into the bathroom to get him. He had cleaned up the bed and remade it. Sherlock didn’t know if he cried or not as the water flowed over him. Dan helped him to the bed climbed in beside him. He wasn’t sure what to do, what Sherlock needed from him.  He just held Sherlock in his arms and made soothing sounds until Sherlock finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus continues to torture Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Sherlock woke up slowly. He had his head on Dan’s chest and Dan had his arm around him. He yawned and Dan said, “Morning. How are you feeling today?” Sherlock just shrugged.

“We’re taking the day off,” Sherlock told him. 

“Can we do that?”

“I don’t particularly care, we’re doing it.”

Sherlock stood up and yelled, “We’re taking the day off!”

Marcus was sitting in his office when the com came on. “Sir, Harrison appears to be yelling something in his bedroom.” 

Thanking the person, Marcus hit the screen that turned on the camera that he’s had installed in Sherlock’s bedroom. Sure enough, there he stood, naked as the day he was born and yelling about taking the day off. Marcus smiled. He thought that Sherlock certainly did appear to have healed.

“They might punish you,” Dan said. 

“Seems they are going to punish me anyway. Let’s go sight seeing,” Sherlock replied. “London is my city. I want to see how it’s changed.”

Before long, they were dressed and walking out the front door of the building. Sherlock looked around, trying to decide which way to go. Dan just followed along. He’d never been to London and had no idea what to look for.

“Vauxhall House used to be on the next corner. My brother worked there for MI5 until The Directorate took the place over.  That was HQ.”

Dan had spent a small amount of time in Europe in 2020, trying to escape the purge of Augments, but apart from a phone call he had once received from a USAF General he’d never really had any connection to the Khan Directorate. He’d been surprised when he was tagged as one of them and been hidden for a while. 

Sherlock walked in the direction of Vauxhall House, with Dan walking beside him. When they got to the next corner, the building was still standing, but didn’t appear to be in use anymore. Sherlock put out a hand and touched the building, sighing. It made Dan sad to see the look on Sherlock’s face. “You miss your brother?”

 

 

“I miss all of them.”

“Why didn’t you wake one of them?”

“I’m sorry, Dan. Your pod information said you were in Security and had no family. I didn’t know about your daughter when I woke you,” Sherlock told him. “And I didn’t wake any of them because I fear for their lives. I think that if Marcus got a chance to kill someone dear to me, he wouldn’t hesitate for a second.”

“I can understand that,” Dan replied. 

“Also, you looked like you could handle yourself. A strong Alpha, accustomed to defending others. And you are, Dan. It’s our job to keep the others alive and get them safely away from Marcus. Many times I have thought about sabotaging his ship but we need that ship. I have no idea where the Phoenix is so unless we find it the plan is to steal the biggest, newest, best ship in the fleet, built for war and designed by us.”

Dan nodded. He looked at Sherlock and leaned in for a quick kiss. “You’re very brave. And smart.”

Sherlock just smiled. “Let’s go and find the gardens.”

They spent the day just walking around, Sherlock giving Dan the tour. He found things both familiar and very unfamiliar. They had no idea how a moneyless society worked but they soon discovered that if they showed the Starfleet IDs that Marcus had given them they could get food and drink free. They headed back to the complex in the late afternoon. Sherlock stopped and observed people walking into a booth on one corner of the street who then vanished. He knew immediately what it was from the specs of Marcus’ ship. He elbowed Dan in the side and nodded towards the booth. “Transport to the ship,” he said quietly.

“We should check that out tomorrow. Don’t want to find out after we start transporting that the ship is too far away and end up floating in space.”

“Good thinking,” Sherlock replied. “Their transporters are rather primitive compared to the Phoenix’s teleports.”  

They went back to their quarters and relaxed. Sherlock needed time to think and Dan knew him well enough by now to just stay quiet. When Sherlock finally turned and smiled at him, Dan said, “I hate what happened yesterday. I wish I could have stopped it. I felt so helpless. I really want to kill Marcus.”

Sherlock touched Dan’s face. “Oh, he’ll get his, if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

Dan looked sad. “If you don’t want to have sex with me anymore, I’ll understand.”

“I need you, Dan. I need you to shag me and make me remember what it’s like to be with someone who actually cares about me.”

“Do you care about me?” Dan asked. 

Sherlock looked a little taken aback. “We are friends, aren’t we? Of course I care.”

Dan smiled. “Yeah, I’d like to think we’re friends now. I mean you didn’t even know me when you chose me, but I’ve come to really care about you. A lot.”

“Then let’s enjoy the time we have together because I believe that we are both expendable in Marcus’ eyes,” Sherlock replied. 

Marcus sat back in his chair, smiling as he watched Sherlock and Dan together. “Oh, you’re not expendable, Khan, but Dan sure is.”

They were woken not long after they fell asleep. Marcus brought three different guards this time and the first thing they did was throw Dan into the small bedroom, but not before Sherlock buried his face in the crook of Dan’s neck and breathed in a good dose of his pheromones. Dan paced the room and trashed it. It was so much worse this time because he knew what they were doing to Sherlock. It wasn’t Sherlock who unlocked the door this time but the guards were quick enough out the front door before Dan could react. His first instinct was to go to Sherlock, but Sherlock wasn’t on the bed. He found him curled up in the fetal position on the floor of the shower with the water flowing over him. 

Dan crouched down and pulled Sherlock to him. “Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?” Sherlock just groaned. Dan pulled him up and helped him to stand under the water, pushing the button over and over again. Sherlock just put his head on Dan’s shoulder and cried. Dan held him up until he was done. Then he pulled Sherlock out of the shower and dried him off. He lifted Sherlock and carried him to the bed.

 

 

Dan woke sometime later to find Sherlock carrying the armchair from their bedroom out through the balcony door. He heaved it over his head with little effort and threw it off the balcony. Sherlock screamed into the night as the chair crashed on the common below taking out an awning and several tables and chairs. Dan went to him and grabbed him, hugging him close. “It’s okay, Sherlock, it’s going to be okay.”

“NO! It’s not okay. It will never be OK,” Sherlock replied. “He told me he’s going to keep this up, every single day until I give him what he wants. And that… I simply can’t do.”

Eventually, Dan persuaded Sherlock back to bed. He held him close until he fell asleep. Sleep eluded Dan. He wanted to figure out what would make Marcus leave Sherlock alone. He finally fell asleep without thinking of anything.

Sherlock took forever in the shower the next morning, and was silent over breakfast. Dan watched him devour three times as much as usual. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock put his hand on Dan. *No more talking aloud. Don’t give Marcus any more to use against us,* Sherlock projected to him. 

Dan wasn’t used to communicating through telepathy, but he concentrated. *I understand.* Dan noted that Sherlock ate a lot more than usual that whole day, in fact he didn’t seem to ever stop eating. Sherlock encouraged him to eat more as well. *It takes a lot more energy to use your mind to communicate.*

*Are you sure that is all this is?* Dan asked. 

Sherlock laughed. *I’m not pregnant, Dan. And it would take a lot longer before I needed more food if I was.*   
*I didn’t know that I was telepathic.*

*You aren’t. I can read your surface thoughts as well as project mine to you. You don’t need to be telepathic. I am,* Sherlock informed him. 

*Yeah, I’m well aware of that.*

Marcus noticed the lack of conversation between them as they worked. He wondered what was going on, but couldn’t figure it out. 

That night, when they burst in, Dan fought them like a wild man. He managed to take out one guard, knocking him unconscious, and he kicked another in the groin, before they subdued him and threw him in the smaller bedroom. The guard that got kicked went in and beat Dan senseless while the others raped Sherlock. When they finally left, Sherlock dragged himself to the smaller room to see to Dan. He was already healing but still looked awful.

“You shouldn’t fight, Dan, It just gives them more ammunition to use against us,” Sherlock told him on the way to the shower.

“I can’t take this anymore. I can’t bear to think of you being raped while I sit in there, helpless to do anything.” Dan looked away.

They showered together this time, pressed against one another in the tiny space.

“Don’t fight them. That’s an order,” Sherlock said quietly. 

“Isn’t the Alpha supposed to give the orders?” Dan questioned.

“When have you known Omegas not to give orders?” Sherlock asked in jest. But then said, “You swore fealty to the me. I have not released you.”

The next day they went to work. Sherlock was working on a plan to give Marcus something valuable to stop the rapes but not too valuable. He finally decided to upgrade the weapons more than they were now, but not as fully as he could make them.

*So, this is my plan…* He let Dan in on what he had decided. 

Marcus was called to their office. Sherlock gave him the specs for the upgrades to the weapons.

“I believe this is what you wanted. I think it is sufficient to stop the visits to my bedroom.”

Marcus looked over the specs. “This is pretty good. Yeah, I’ll quit showing up… for a month. By then, you better have something else for me or I’ll just have to start my little experiment up again.”

Dan looked quizzical. “Experiment? Is that what you rape these days?”

Marcus laughed. “You could say so. I’m trying to find out if an Augment can get pregnant from a human.”

Dan just shook his head.

“You only needed to ask,” Sherlock replied. “A slave works better if you stop torturing him.”

“I doubt you’d tell me the truth,” Marcus replied. “I’d rather test it myself.”

“Rape is never about sex, Marcus. Rape is about power. You have proved your power over me. I could have killed you and your guards the very first night. But I didn’t. When I told you that I would work for you because you have my crew, I meant it. Don’t make me…”

“You are still one arrogant bastard, aren’t you?” Marcus snapped back. “YOU do not give me orders. YOU do not tell me what to do. You have been holding out on me. If you want to keep your pet, make my ship the best.”  He turned to leave, the specs in his hand. At the last moment, he turned and said, “And I will get my half human, half Augment baby.” The door closed behind him.

Sherlock turned and put his fist through the wall, shocking Dan. He had never seen such strength or fury. Not even that infuriating Civilian Consultant his ex worked with was so strong. Sherlock looked at his broken hand and watched it heal.

“Where’s the Doctor when I need him?” he muttered.

Dan looked at him strangely. “You need a doctor?”

“Never mind, you wouldn’t understand,” Sherlock told him.

“I need to do something with my hands.I need action rather than just sitting here thinking. Let’s go help build something,” Sherlock said. 

Harrison and Espinoza were welcomed on the ‘factory’ floor. The Starfleet workers liked them and appreciated their work. Khan had been careful not to become too friendly with any of them in case Marcus used them against him. Dan just chatted with all of them, asking questions and getting to know each one. Khan just let him. 

He was bent over with his head inside the workings of one of the torpedoes when someone tapped his back. It brought him out of his thoughts suddenly and he stood up too quickly, hitting his head on the side of the device. He sustained a deep cut, which bled profusely. Some of the workers ran to him, but it had already begun to heal. They just stood looking at him.

“How did you do that?” one of them asked. 

Khan quickly came up with an explanation. “I’m only half human,” he said. “My father’s people have excellent healing qualities.” They seemed to accept this with ease. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Sir,” another said and lead the way to the first aid station. 

That night there were no unwanted visits. Sherlock lay in Dan’s arms. They kissed and Dan ran his hands over Sherlock’s body. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to…”

Sherlock just put a finger to Dan’s lips. “I want to.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Gwerinos
> 
> Here is where we suggest that you watch the movie, Star Trek Into Darkness. It is, by far, the best Star Trek movie, and much of the story is based on it. It will help you understand what is going on.
> 
> Here is a link to watch it for free: https://gomovies.to/film/star-trek-into-darkness-1662/

Sherlock felt somewhat better having done some actual work the day before. He wished he could do it more often but he was sure that Marcus wouldn’t approve. He and Dan sat at the computer screen and Sherlock fiddled with moving things around in the engine and then putting them back.

“It’s so frustrating,” Sherlock said. “I wish I could just make this ship the exact way I want it without having to hide everything I do.”

“I think you should. I saw how much the engineers need you to implement the schematics, yesterday. Marcus will still need you. Just finish the designs and we can get to the hands on,” Dan said. 

Sherlock looked at him for a moment and then smiled. “I like that idea.” He began to move things on the screen faster than Dan could follow.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Sit there and look pretty,” Sherlock replied teasingly. 

“Oh, I can do that easily,” Dan grinned. 

Sherlock worked steadily for several hours. Finally he sat back and tented his fingers in front of his face. “That should give Marcus a jolt,” he said.

“Hungry?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to eat in here today. I’m getting cabin fever. Let’s go out.”

“What? Without permission?”

“Them opening the door for us will be permission enough,” Sherlock replied. 

When they got to the front doors of the building, the guards let them leave. Sherlock headed towards the cafe where he and Dan had eaten before, when they were out.

“You’re looking sad again,” Dan pointed out.

“I miss my family,” Sherlock told him.

“You got kids?”

Sherlock grinned. “Twenty. The oldest just turned 7.”

Dan nearly choked on his coffee. “20? Holy hell? You got a harem or something?”

“An Alpha and 3 wives, plus quite a few lovers,” Sherlock replied. 

“Three wives?”

“Irene, Janine, and Molly.  Irene is mother to four.  Janine is mother to 2 and so is Molly.”

“How do you keep track of them all?” 

“Their primary nanny is a ghost. She doesn’t sleep and she gets bored.” 

Dan just looked at him with an astounded look on his face. “That only accounts for 8. Where did the other 12 come from?“

“I’m an Omega.  I tend to have twins and since I was in the front lines, we would transfer the fetuses to artificial wombs as soon as possible. Which, we discovered, makes me extremely fertile the next heat.” 

Dan looked sad. “And yet, I haven’t gotten you pregnant. I know I’m not sterile, I have a daughter. I wonder what the problem is.”

“Me. I’m the problem. I learnt how to keep myself from getting pregnant. I guess you could say it is one of my abilities,” Sherlock said. “I’m sorry, Dan. I can’t afford to get pregnant until we are free of Marcus.”  

Dan put his hand over Sherlock’s. “I understand. I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

“It did not occur to me that you would want me to get pregnant,” Sherlock replied truthfully. 

“I’m not sure I did want to, actually. I just felt sort of… I don’t know. Inadequate maybe?”

“As I said before, I woke you for your abilities.  Your information didn’t list family, they must have been in a rush when they put you in the cryopod or didn’t have all your information.” 

Dan looked at his food. “I haven’t been much help there either.”

“You have been an enormous help to me,” Sherlock told him. “And now I need your detective skills again. I am going to put the cryopods inside the torpedoes so they are loaded onto the ship. While I concentrate on doing that, I need you to work out how I can work in secret. I need to know how often they check on the cryopods, how long it will take them to notice they are gone and all this has to be timed for when the ship is ready.”

“We are going to steal the ship?”

“Yes,” Sherlock grinned. 

Dan grinned broadly. “Sounds like fun. I love your mind, Sherlock. It’s so devious.”

“I hope you love other things about me as well.”

“You know I do, Sherlock. Several of your parts are very dear to me,” Dan winked at him.

“Perhaps we should consider making you husband number 2 when we have left Earth behind us.”

Dan looked shocked, and then happy. “I’d be honored to be your husband, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock lifted his tea cup and clicked it against Dan’s coffee mug. “To the future.” 

“To the future,” Dan agreed and took a sip.

“And a handful of little Daniels and Danielas,” Sherlock added. 

Dan grinned. 

They went back to work. Dan felt renewed, with a real purpose and work to do that mattered.

Dan got the information that Sherlock needed. He had spied on the workers and guards for over a week and memorized their timing and movements. He would transfer the information to Sherlock telepathically, so there was no chance that their plans would be discovered. Marcus seemed to have decided to stop the rapes.

One morning, Sherlock woke up nauseous. He sat up on the side of the bed and felt dizzy. Dan was behind him, concerned.

“Sherlock, what’s the matter? Are you sick?”

Sherlock sat for a moment in concentration, then he put his head in his hands.

“Noooo,” he moaned, “This simply can not be.”

Dan was getting really worried. “Sherlock, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Sherlock looked into Dan’s eyes and said *I’m pregnant*.

The look on Dan’s face was utter shock. *How did it happen? I thought…*

Sherlock shook his head. *I’m not sure, but maybe I couldn’t prevent pregnancy with a human*.

Sherlock just hung his head. *We must keep this secret as long as we can*. Dan nodded his agreement. 

 

 

It was two months before Sherlock had trouble hiding that he was pregnant. He tried to pretend that he was just getting fat but that didn’t work. Marcus had him hauled to medical and an ultrasound performed on him. It wasn’t like the ultrasounds that he knew but the results were the same. Marcus was told he was pregnant and far enough along that they could tell that he was unlikely to miscarry. They took a DNA test of the fetus that Marcus had ordered against the doctor’s warnings. 

“So you are carrying a human child. So much for being a different species,” Marcus told Sherlock. 

“Only half human. It still could be an Augment. We can’t know until it’s born,” Sherlock replied.

“Then we will wait until it is born. An Augment child could be the perfect weapon. A whole army of Augments raised to serve and totally expendable.”

“My child will never be a weapon for you, Marcus. That I promise you.”

“You are hardly in the position to make such promises, Khan.”  

“One day, Marcus, I will kill you.”

“What are you going to do, crush my skull with your bare hands?” Marcus smirked. “I have seen your superior strength. It’s hardly impressive.” Sherlock remained silent. He was determined to hide his powers until they implemented their escape plan. 

Dan was as attentive to Sherlock’s needs as if it were his child Sherlock was carrying. He made sure that Sherlock ate regularly, got enough sleep… It was slightly annoying to Sherlock but he allowed it because of Dan’s love and good intentions.

Everyday that passed, Sherlock and Dan grew closer. Some days Sherlock barely thought of John, but no day passed that John was not in his thoughts at least once. He would often reach out with his mind to try to touch John’s mind but there was nothing but the knowledge that John still lived. 

The weeks passed, and Sherlock and Dan worked on their plan. Sherlock hoped they’d be able to implement it before he gave birth. Yet there always seemed to be something that needed to be done, or something that prevented them from actually doing it. Sherlock was getting frustrated, but Dan kept him calm.

Finally, they were presented with an opportunity. They worked all night transferring the cryopods into the torpedo casings. Sherlock was worried that they only found 72 pods, even his and Dan’s empty pods had been moved somewhere else.  

Two days later, the torpedos were transferred onto the ship. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. But a few days later, Marcus walked into their office, carrying a zat gun.

“I don't think we really need you anymore,” Marcus said, pointing the gun at Dan.

Sherlock jumped up and ran to Marcus, yelling, “NO!” but Marcus pulled the trigger. Once, Dan fell. Twice… then a third time. Dan disappeared.

Sherlock fell to his knees. He clenched his fists and shook them at Marcus. “I WILL kill you!”

Marcus just laughed, turned and left the room. But then Sherlock felt the first pains. He had never carried a baby this long before so he was not sure what to expect, but it seemed to him that this baby wanted out. After a few hours, Sherlock knew that he couldn’t make it to his apartment. He hit the emergency button. 

Two guards came in and saw what was happening. They pulled Sherlock to his feet and half carried him to Medical. When they got there, nurses took over. They stripped Sherlock and put him in a gown. They took him to the birthing room, where a doctor was waiting. The nurses put his legs into stirrups and the doctor got between his legs.

“It’s early,” Sherlock groaned. “It’s too early.”

The doctor finished his examination and told Sherlock that they had the best prenatal care available anywhere, and this child was going to be born whether anyone liked it or not.

Sherlock was in labor for hours. He had no idea how long it had been. A nurse gave him ice chips for his mouth from time to time and checked on the progress of the baby. Finally, the doctor returned. 

Sitting on a stood between Sherlock’s legs, the doctor told him to push with the next contraction. Sherlock pushed as hard as he could. Then again, and again. He was exhausted, but he kept pushing. At last, he heard a baby crying. He started to cry. 

“Is it alright? Is it healthy? What is it?’

The doctor stood up, handing a screaming bundle to the nurse. “It’s a boy, and he is in remarkably good shape.”

The nurse took the baby away before Sherlock could even see him. He wasn’t sure about what they would do immediately after birth so he guessed that was normal, except he never saw his baby again. 

Sherlock begged and pleaded to be allowed to see his son, but every request was denied. He fell into a depression, but it just made his determination stronger. He would cry at night, for the loss of Dan, for the loss of his son, for loneliness and longing. But during the day, he was strong and worked harder than ever to make his plans come to fruition.

“I need to see the ship,” Sherlock said one day when Marcus cared to visit. 

“Why?”

“Because you can only do so much on the computer. I need to be on the ship for a while to make sure that everything is as it should be and to see if there are any problems I have over looked. Remember I am not an engineer.” 

Marcus thought about it, but finally agreed. Sherlock was granted access to the ship and given quarters. 

Sherlock worked hard to make sure everything was ready for him. At his command the ship would be able to be completely controlled by one person, him. He silently thanked his brother Ashcroft for his abilities with programming computers, Sherrinford for his abilities in logistics and supply, and Myrddyn for knowing how to set up a perception filter to keep the ship’s crew from discovering the alterations. They could be staring right at them and not see them. Finally everything was ready, but that was when disaster hit. The torpedoes went missing. And with them Khan’s entire crew.  Khan tried not to panic. He tried to think things through logically, but he was having trouble doing it. The first sign that he was cracking was when he put his fist through the wall of his office. He struggled to regain his composure. He needed control to figure out where the torpedos might be.

 

Khan was working on the computer ignoring the the hole in the wall as if it wasn’t there. When Marcus entered the room. “I see that your trip to the ship didn’t go well.  Problems?”

Khan couldn’t ask outright where his crew were because that would give away that they were in the torpedoes and he wasn’t sure yet if Marcus knew. “I want to see my people.” 

“They were no longer needed.”

Khan found himself within an inch of Marcus but stopped himself before he did anything. “Where is my son?”

“He is perfectly safe. Why would I do anything to your son? He is human after all.”

Khan just stayed right in Marcus’ face. “I want to see my people or see my son. I refuse to do another thing for you until I can see one or the other.”

“You’re not in a position to make demands.”

“Then just kill me.” 

Marcus laughed. “You are too valuable an asset.” He went to the computer and pulled up a picture of a woman holding a very young baby. She was smiling. “He is with his father. His wife can’t have children so she was very happy when I arranged for them to adopt.”

Khan walked to the computer and put his hand on the screen. “What did they name him?”

“William Wallace. That was the name that you decided for a boy, isn’t it? They had the opportunity to change it of course but they didn’t,” Marcus replied. “Legally, he has a right to see his birth parent once he is 18, but that might be difficult. I’m sure we could come up with a way. We have plenty of time. There is no stigma in having a trans mother anymore. That is by far the best way of explaining it without revealing that you are an Augment.”  

Khan just gave Marcus a dirty look. “I’m not going to wait 18 years to meet my son. And if you think you can pass me off as a transgender, you are sadly mistaken.”

Marcus just laughed again. “Yeah, like you’re in any position to say anything about anything to me.” Marcus walked over to the hole in the wall. “You have been holding out on me. Just how strong are you.”

“One day you will find out,” Khan replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bomb on the Enterprise, and Kirk's only hope is to wake Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos
> 
> There's a time jump here. We hope you had the chance to watch Star Trek Into Darkness. Again, here is a link to watch it for free: https://gomovies.to/film/star-trek-into-darkness-1662/

 

Captain James T Kirk sat down in the command chair on the Bridge of the newly remodeled Enterprise. It was the second day of their new mission, a mission that had never been undertaken before, 5 years in space, 5 years away from Earth, 5 years to explore the galaxy. It was the best, the fastest ship in Starfleet, with the best crew that the Federation had to offer. 

“Don’t let it go to your head.  You are Captain of the Enterprise, not Khan,” said a whispered voice in his ear. Jim turned to find himself face to face with Bones. “You had that maniacal grin on again,” Dr McCoy explained. 

“Ha ha! Very funny, Bones,” Jim replied. 

The lights on the Bridge flickered. “They should have given this ship a test run before sending us so far from home. I’m not sure the warranty is valid in deep space,” Bones muttered. 

Jim hit a switch on the arm of his chair. “Scotty, what are you doing? I thought you were going to fix the lights.”

“It’s not just the lights, Captain. We have power drains all over the ship.  The farther we go the worse it gets,” Chief Engineer Scott replied from Engineering. 

“Power has to be going somewhere,” Jim stated the obvious. 

“Aye, Captain. We’re doing the best we can to trace it.”

“Do better, Mr Scott. I can’t fly this ship in the dark,” Jim replied with no hint of anger. 

“Aye, Captain.  We’ll find the problem.”

 

Twenty four hours later, Kirk was sitting in the conference room with his chiefs of staff. With elbows on the table and his head in his hands, he asked Scotty to repeat his words. 

“I said it can nay be done in space, Captain,” Scotty replied. “And we don’t have the time to return to Earth.”

“Where is the nearest docking facility?” Kirk asked again. 

“Europa. But it is too far away, Jim,” Scotty told him. 

“If we put crew and supplies in the shuttles…” Jim began.

“They will die in space,” Bones said. 

“There has to be a way,” Kirk told them.  

Bones sighed. “I can’t believe that I am saying this, but…”

“Out with it Bones. This isn’t the time to be holding back,” Jim responded. 

“We have 73 Augments in cryopods on board,” Bones reminded them.

“So?” Jim asked. “Are you suggesting that we put 73 of the crew in the pods and what? Jettison them into space? What are the chances that they would survive?”

“Slim,” Spock told them. 

“No, I am suggesting that we release them and see if they can deactivate the bomb,” Bones said.

“How?” Scotty asked. “They’d have the same problem. If we expose it to space it will explode.  But we can’t get to it if we don’t.”

“It is just a legend, possibly exaggeration, but there were rumours that some of the Augments had telekinesis.”

“How much time do we have, Scotty?” Jim asked. 

“With the rate of build up from the power it is drawing from the engines...24 hours at most.”

Kirk stood up. “We won’t know if it is true or not unless we wake up one of the Augments and the one we know the most about is Khan.”  

 

 

Jim stood over the cryopod holding Khan. This was all Khan’s fault. But it wasn’t. Kirk simply needed a focal point of the new hatred that was rising in him and Khan was there and Khan had been his enemy. It was Admiral Marcus’ fault, but the Admiral was dead. Khan had taken his revenge on Marcus and crushed his skull with his bare hands. But Kirk now understood.  The same fury, the same wish for revenge, the same hatred now flowed through him. Starfleet, the Federation had betrayed them and were now trying to kill them, not with their bare hands. No. That would be require courage. No. Starfleet simply wished for them to be erased from existence, blown up in the far reaches of space. Before Jim had even realized he had done it, he clasped his hands together and brought them down hard on the clear window of Khan’s cryopod, smashing it, even though it was designed to last for centuries, to withstand the pressures of space, he had the strength to smash it. And that was Khan’s fault. He had Khan’s blood in him, he had been exposed to EV1 and was now an Augment. Just about everyone on the Enterprise were Augments.  Kirk knew. He could smell them. It was little wonder that Starfleet had picked them as the best, or did they pick them just because they were Augments. 

He was aware of Bones fussing over the pod and Scotty getting the pod open so that they could revive Khan, but really none of it mattered to Jim at that moment.  He was in a daze. When he smashed the pod open a wave of Khan’s scent had hit him and all he could think of was that he wanted Spock. It had been a reoccurring thought for almost a year now.  He was hornier than ever and suddenly all his attention was on Spock. His eyes drifted to Khan. But Khan was a good substitute for Spock. It was Bones who noticed Jim’s inaction and actually pushed Jim away from the pod. 

“Jim!  Jim, what’s wrong?” 

Jim took a deep breath that was not filled with Khan’s scent. He shook his head to clear it.

“I’m fine, Bones. Nothing’s wrong.” 

“The hell you are,” Bones replied. “Stand back, maybe you got a whiff of the gases that keep Khan under while in the pod.” It was a lot more complicated than that, Bones knew, but that was a theory he was going with.

“Yeah, that’s probably what it was. I’m okay now,” Jim told him. 

“The wake up cycle has activated,” Scotty said as he leant close to the pod to see if Khan was reacting. Suddenly there was a hand on Scotty’s throat, fingers positioned to crush the trachea. 

“The sleeper awakens,” Khan said. 

Jim rushed forward and grabbed Khan’s wrist, twisting it to make him release Scotty’t throat. 

But Jim quickly found that Khan was stronger than him and grabbing Kirk who was the more valuable hostage, Khan twisted him around to hold him so strongly in his arms that Jim couldn’t escape, Khan’s fingers now at his throat.  “Thank you for volunteering, Captain.” Khan suddenly frowned and dipped his head to smell the crook of Kirk’s neck. He then threw his head back and laughed aloud.  “You’ve been infected!” 

Kirk tried to pull away, but couldn’t. “Yes, I’ve been infected, and I’m happy you’re so amused by that fact,”  Jim said bitterly.

“Poor Captain doesn’t fully understand what that means, do you?” Khan asked.  “They destroyed the records, wrote a new history, made us the bad guys. You’re in heat.  Which means that others on this ship are Augments. How many did you infect?”

“90% of the crew are infected,” Bones told him. “Maybe more by now.”

“With so many, it is probably in the air by now,” Khan said. “Then you are not my enemy,” Khan said releasing Kirk. ‘How can I help you, Captain?” Jim was completely confused, but of course, this could be a ruse to take over the ship.  Khan couldn’t possibly know that the ship was in danger and therefore his people. 

Scotty spoke first. “There’s a bomb on board. We have to disarm it or we’ll all be blown to kingdom come.”

“And you can’t do it for yourselves?” Khan asked. “I thought you more intelligent than that.” 

“Do any of your people have telekinesis?” Bones asked.  

Khan walked over to a computer console. “Show me the bomb.” Scotty brought up the schematics. Then Khan walked down the rows of cryopods, found and activated the wake up cycle on half a dozen. 

“That’s enough!” Kirk told him. “We only need one.”

“And if the person who has telekinesis isn’t an engineer?” Khan asked. “We will all go KABOOM!”  Khan had a mocking tone to his voice that irritated Kirk and yet his it still penetrated deep into him and aroused him even more. 

Jim scowled at him but held his tongue. Scotty went to check on the 6 that Khan had activated. One by one, they woke up. Bones had expected that people who had been in cryosleep for so long would take time to regain their physical fitness but Khan’s people nearly jumped out of their pods, ready for action. 

Khan called to them to gather around him, and they did. He quickly explained the situation to them, and asked them what they thought. 

Two of them didn’t even bother with the computer read out but positioned themselves between Khan’s and Kirk’s people. Flannel seemed to be the uniform of their security. Walter O’Brien and Tony Stark went to the computer and began to work. After a moment they said, “We need Colonel-doctor and Pita.” 

Without consulting Kirk, Khan nodded at John who went to find their pods and activate them. “Release Sylar,” Khan told him. 

“If I do, I’ll have to release the Nurse,” John replied. 

“Then release him, too.” 

“Stop!” Kirk ordered. 

“You want the ship to go KABOOM!?” Khan asked. 

“Why do you need so many?” Kirk asked. 

“John is our doctor, to ensure that we are operating at full capacity after so long in cryosleep; we wouldn’t want to make a mistake and blow up the ship.  Tony is an engineer; 197 is a computer expert; Colonel-doctor and Pita are physicists and familiar with advanced technology; Moose and Squirrel are here to ensure you don’t try to kill us the moment we deactivate the bomb; and Cowboy is my personal guard. Sylar has the strongest telekinesis, but we need the Nurse to keep him under control.”

“Under control?” Kirk asked. 

“He’s a bit of a psychopath,” Khan replied. 

“You all have codenames...Khan is your codename,” Bones said. 

“Of course, Reaper.  I see you changed yours to Bones.” 

Bones looked absolutely shocked.  Kirk frowned at him. “We’ll talk later,” Kirk told him. 

“If there is a later,” Khan reminded him. 

John walked to one of the cryopods and began the process of waking up Nurse. Then he walked to another and started that one as well. He stood close by to ensure that Nurse woke up first.

Khan smiled. “Besides, Captain.  If I were you, I’d be thinking more about how to co-operate with us so that we do not kill you. This is a nice ship.  It will serve our purpose well.”

“To kill anyone who you consider inferior?” Spock spoke up for the first time.

“You have been taking the history books a bit too literally, Mr Spock.  I only tried to kill you because you were Starfleet.  Now Starfleet is trying to kill you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

Spock nodded. “Very logical, Khan.”

“Hang on, when I said that you gave me a history lesson,” Kirk frowned at Spock. 

“At the time you were acting illogically,” Spock replied. 

Nurse was awake and John was briefing him on what was going on. They both walked to Skylar’s pod and watched as he woke up. Sylar opened his eyes and reached up to Nurse who drew him into his arms, holding him securely until Sylar felt safe. Khan didn’t rush them.

 

 

When Nurse felt Sylar relax in his arms, he told him what was going on and why he’d been awakened early.  

“OK, but I will need to know what to do,” Sylar told him. 

“We need to disconnect that,” Pita was saying as he pointed to the coupling on the screen. 

“No! If we do, it will instantly reroute through here and explode,”  Colonel-doctor responded. 

“I don’t think it will,” Pita replied.

“Are you willing to risk all our lives on what you think?” Colonel-doctor asked.  “I’m not. I remember you blowing up a solar system.” 

“That was different,” Pita said embarrassed. 

Sylar widened the view on the screen.  “It’s in a sealed contained section?”

“We canna get to it,” Scotty explained. 

“Good. We can explode it,” Sylar said.

“What? Are you insane?!” Pita asked.  “Stupid question,” he answered his own question. “Of course you are.”

“We can contain the explosion,” Sylar said. 

“An explosion big enough to destroy the entire ship?” Nurse asked. “That will need a lot of energy.” 

“This ship is powered by something. We can tap into that,” Sylar explained. 

“We will need everyone to keep you from exploding as well,” Khan said.

“Well, yes, that would be nice,” Sylar said. “But if it means saving the ship and everyone on it, it’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

“Self sacrifice has never been your style, Sylar,” Khan stated. 

Sylar glanced at Nurse. “I’ve had a good teacher.” 

*I’ll be right here with you, Gabriel,* Peter told him mentally. 

“Together.”  

Khan turned to Kirk. “We need to wake the others. We’ll activate the bomb and direct it out into space, away from the ship. Get all your people out of the surrounding areas, preferably on the other side of the ship.   

“I can redirect the force shielding to leave the bomb’s compartment outside the shield. But that will mean all of these sections will also be outside the shields,” Tony said showing Scotty which areas. Scotty nodded and pointed out an area that was stronger, re-enforced so that damage in that area could be kept minimal. 

They began to wake up everyone still in a cryopod. Several people saw to it as time was running out. As people woke up, they were apprised of the situation and what was needed. At last, everyone was awake and knew what to do. At the same time, the Enterprise crew were being directed to the ‘safe’ area. 

It looked a bit like a hippy gathering or a prayer session by the time they had gotten into place around Khan, Sylar and Nurse. There was a circle of people around them all holding hands and another circle of people facing outward around the inner circle. Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Bones had been included into the inner circle. 

“On my mark,” 197 said from his position at the computer. “Are you ready, Sylar?’ he asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” was the reply.

Khan glanced up at John who nodded and then Khan, Sylar and Nurse put their arms around each other’s shoulders and braced themselves. 

“NOW,” 197 said. 

Kirk, Spock and Bones had no idea what to expect when a wave of energy flowed into them and through them on their way to the inner three. Inside his mind, Kirk could see the bomb.  He saw it explode.  He felt it’s energy. He felt the ship rock as the inertia dampeners couldn’t keep up with the force. It was as if the energy of the bomb was burning its way through him. He heard screaming and realized that he was among those screaming. And then the energy dissipated into space, silent and inert. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and company take over the ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Khan woke in Sickbay. John was leaning over him. “You’ve been out for 10 hours,” John told him then held his wrist out in front of Khan. 

Khan shook his head. “See that shelf, recessed into the wall?” 

“Yeah,” John replied. 

“Go to it and ask for full blood, human.”

John thought perhaps Khan was still addled by his collapse, but he did so anyway and was surprised when the replicator delivered a bag of full human blood. He carried it to Sherlock and handed it to him. Khan pulled the tab on the bag and tipped it up, drinking it hungrily.  John watched, somewhere between horrified and hopeful. 

Khan looked much better when he had finished the blood. “Sylar? Nurse?” Khan asked as he licked blood from his lips. 

“Both asleep,” John said pointing to the bed to Khan’s left. 

“The ship?” 

“We’re still here.”

Khan nodded. “The rest of us?”

“Held in the cargo bay. They don’t know how to get us back in the pods, so they just locked them in.”

“As if that is going to stop us,” Khan replied.

 

In another room in sickbay, Kirk opened his eyes and blinked up at Spock. “Spock.”

“Captain.”

“The ship?”

“Mr Scott reports that there are 6 compartments damaged. However he is not working on them, he is working on getting controls back to the Bridge. We are having difficulty with the ship’s computer.”

“Bones?” Kirk asked.

“Is right here, getting some much needed rest,” Bones said from the next bed. “Or at least trying to.” 

Kirk smiled at him. “We’ll get out of your hair in a minute, Bones. What about the Augments, Spock?”

“Being held in the cargo hold. We are not quite sure what to do with them”

Spock swung the computer screen around in front of Kirk. “I have been monitoring them. There has been some unusual behaviour but they have not tried to escape. Here, this one they call Fang,” Spock said pointing out a man with long dark wild hair. Kirk watched the video as Fang bit and fed off another Augment. Others then seemed to offer themselves to other Augments who did the same. 

“They’re vampires,” Kirk said. 

“Vampires?” Spock asked.

“It’s an Earth legend. Beings who live on blood.” 

“A legend?”

“Well, until now, a myth,” Kirk answered. 

“More than a myth, it would seem,” Spock noted.

“It’s a side effect of the virus for some people,” Kirk told him. “But it doesn’t seem to be a problem at present.”

“This is a guess?” Spock asked.

Kirk smiled. After all this time, Spock was still learning about humans. “Yes, it’s a guess, but one formed from observation. Think of it as a hypothesis.” 

“Indeed,” was Spock’s response. Kirk sat up, and got his bearings. 

“Now, take me to my quarters so Bones here can get some sleep.”

“If you are well enough to leave Sickbay, then you do not require my assistance to get to your quarters,” Spock frowned. “Perhaps a better course of action would be to stay here.” 

Kirk smiled. “You’re too logical for your own good, Spock. Maybe there’s another reason I want you to come with me to my quarters?” Kirk zoomed in on Kili and Fili who were celebrating being free of the pods. 

 

 

“You require sexual release?” Spock asked. 

“Spock, you old romantic,” Kirk laughed. “Yes, I require sexual release.”

“He’s had the hots for you for at least a year now. Must be Khan’s blood,” Bones told Spock.

“I am already in a relationship with Nyota. I believe she would be upset if I…” Kirk silenced Spock with a kiss and Spock reacted with force. Not pushing Jim away but slamming him up against the wall and kissing him demandingly. When he broke the kiss, he looked surprised.

“It would seem that I have the “hots” for you too, Captain.” He used finger quotes. 

When Kirk could spare a brain cell to think his first thought was to bemoan his luck. He now had super strength and yet it seemed like everyone around him had stronger super strength. It was a fleeting thought before he grabbed Spock’s head in his hands and kissed him back.

“I’m getting another room,” Bones moaned and stood up unsteadily. 

Kirk laughed. “Don’t bother. We’re going to my quarters,” and he took Spock by the hand and led him away. Spock stopped, picked up Kirk’s boots and handed them to him. 

“Safety first.” 

Kirk chuckled but stopped to put them on. “Whatever you say.”

They were just about the only thing Kirk was wearing that survived when they got to Jim’s quarters. Spock literally ripped Jim’s clothes off. The last time Jim had seen Spock like this was when he had attacked Kirk on the Bridge after he’s made derogatory remarks about Spock’s mother. He had deliberately targeted Spock to get him to admit that he was at that time unfit for command. Of course, that time, Spock was trying to kill him, or at least damage him severely. This time however, was entirely different. Kirk just hoped he’s survive it.

Spock picked Jim up effortlessly and threw him onto his bed. Growling, Spock crawled over him. He kissed Jim savagely and Jim spread his legs. Spock wasted no time, just thrusting into Jim completely.  Kirk groaned but met his thrust. Spock set a brutal pace but Jim was completely lost in it. Spock continued to growl, and it made it all the more erotic for Jim. 

Spock had staying power, that was for sure. Jim knew he was going to cum, and he tried to tell Spock that, but nothing came out of his mouth but a drawn out moan. When he did, he clenched down on Spock, and Spock forced his knot into Jim moments later. Spock collapsed onto Jim, but then rolled them over into a more comfortable position. The look on Spock’s face could only be called shock.

“It would seem that we require more information from Khan about Augmentation,” Spock said. 

“Yes, unless all Vulcan’s do that swelling thing?” Jim replied. 

“They do not. It has never happened before.” 

“Oh!” Kirk muttered. “Nyota is going to be pissed.”

“Indeed.” 

“We’ll talk to their doctor, John. He seemed a bit friendlier than Khan,” Jim replied. 

Khan was sitting up now, starting to recover.  He frowned.

“Something wrong?” John asked.

“I can not contact Wallace...or anyone,” Khan explained. 

“Try your com,” John said. 

“It was removed. I was woken before. It is a long story which is best left for another time,” Khan told him.  He went to Sylar and woke him up and then Nurse. “It’s time. John try your com. Tell them to move now. If possible, no deaths.”  

John tapped behind his ear twice. “Cowboy, Khan says go.”

“What’s wrong with his com?” 

“It was removed,” John replied. 

“Jarvis has control of the ship.”

“Khan’s orders are to get all non transitioned into the Brig and all Kirk’s Augments into one of the cargo bays. Plot a course for Earth, Khan has unfinished business there. Director’s meeting in the conference room,” John relayed. 

John turned off his com. “Want to explain what business we have back on Earth?”

“Not now, John. Open the door,” he said turning to Sylar. Sylar simply pointed at the door and waved his finger sideways the door followed. “Jarvis, where is Kirk?” 

“Captain Kirk is in his quarters with Commander Spock,” Jarvis replied. 

“Oh is he, now,” Khan said with a smirk.

“Let’s join him,” Khan said. He marched out of the room with John close behind. Sylar and Nurse behind John. 

The doors to Kirk’s quarters opened surprising both Kirk and Spock. “Hello, there, Captain. Did you think a locked door was going to stop me? We have to talk about your future.”

“You will never get this ship,” Kirk said bravely.

Khan laughed. “I already have this ship, Captain. What remains to be discussed is whether or not you remain it’s Captain. You are an Augment now, Captain. You are rejected by your Starfleet. And if you are thinking that there was a mistake of some kind and Starfleet and the Federation are not your enemy, just remember that they were willing to destroy the finest ship in their fleet just to get rid of us all.” Khan sat down on the end of Kirk’s bed. 

Spock was watching him closely. 

 

 

“Don’t look so concerned, Mr Spock. I have no intention of harming your Omega.”

“Omega?” Spock asked.

“Oh, you don’t know.  Enlighten them, John.” 

John cleared his throat. “Augments develop secondary sexual, I guess you could call them side effects. There are Alphas, which are males who can impregnate Omegas. Omegas are males capable of carrying a child and giving birth. There are true partners, men who are bonded in some way. Every Alpha has at least one Omega. You are an Alpha, Spock. Kirk here is a rare breed, an Alpha/Omega, capable of both impregnating an Omega and getting pregnant by their Alpha. It would appear to me that you are Kirk’s Alpha, Spock.”

“Yes, I am aware that I have become an hermaphrodite as have several others members of my crew. Tell me about...the...um...swelling thing. And the smell.”

Khan laughed. “That ‘swelling thing’ as you so sweetly put it, is the Alpha’s knot. It ties him to the Omega for a period of time, allows him to ejaculate and to ensure that no one else gets inside the Omega until it goes down. It is a throwback to our earlier ways. And as for the smell, every Omega has a scent that is his pheromones. It attracts the Alpha to him. The Omega also goes into heats, when he needs to be mated.”

“Heat?” Kirk asked. 

“His fertile time, four times a year unless he is already pregnant,” John explained. 

Khan told Kirk, “I knew you were in heat when I first woke up, if you will recall. I suspect you may be pregnant.”

Kirk and Spock glanced at each other.  

“Oh, so you have resisted the attraction until now?” Khan surmised. “What strength, Captain. Or what stupidity. But you have a greater concern to consider at this moment. Will you join us? Will you swear fealty to me? Will you bring your people to a new home where they will be able to live in peace and raise their children without Starfleet and the Federation trying to kill them?” 

“And the alternative?” Kirk asked. 

“Imprisonment, for life. We will allow you to breed and take your children to be raised as loyal citizens who will see you as traitors and a danger to all Augments.  You see, Captain, there is a bigger picture here. We are a new species and we already have a planet to settle. What say you, Captain?”

Spock looked thoughtful. “It would seem the logical course of action to join them, Captain.”

Kirk looked angry, but finally he said, “Okay, Khan. I accept your offer. I… offer you my…  _ fealty _ .” He spat it out like he was being poisoned.

“Oh, there will be a public ceremony, where all your people will have to swear,” Khan told him. 

“I can’t speak for all of them,” Kirk admitted. “But I’m sure if you put it to them they way you put it to me, they will.”

“They will follow you. You should warn them that should they break their oath, the penalty is death. AlphaOmegas can challenge me for the position of Khan, but should you fail the challenge I have a right to take your life.”

Kirk ground his jaw, but said nothing. 

“We have laws, Captain,” Khan said. “For now, I will leave you with your Alpha.  It is a three day journey back to Earth. We have plenty of time.”  

“Back to Earth?” Spock asked. 

“I left someone behind,” Khan told them. “We are going back to get him.”  

Khan and John left them and locked the door behind them. “To the conference room, John. Time to meet with my Directors.”

“They can wait,” John said and grabbed Khan. He claimed his lips and pressed against him as he pulled Khan in.  “We have something more pressing to deal with.”  

“Why my dear John, do tell,” Khan smiled and kissed him back. They headed to an empty room. When they got inside, clothes flew everywhere, with John kissing him frantically.

Sylar and Nurse glanced at each other as they stood on either side of the door.  “Later,” Nurse said. “We can’t desert our posts.” Sylar sighed and said, “I’m holding you to that.”

“Did you notice Spock’s ears? He looks just like you except those weird ears,” Nurse commented. 

“I did,” Sylar answered. “I wonder what race he is?”

“Probably Elf.”

“Bit tall for a Hobbit,” Sylar laughed. “And his feet aren’t big enough.”

“He might be an alien.  I expect we will encounter a few now we are in space.”

“In space,” Sylar commented. “It feels weird.” 

“Engine vibration.”

“There is no resistance in space. Once we reach the desired speed the engines are not needed for forward motion. But I wonder how they stop.  There is nothing to brake against.”

“We can ask Colonel-doctor and Pita for a lecture,” Nurse said. 

“We are going to have to give lessons to the new Augments,” Sylar replied. “I think they are fairly ignorant of how all this works.”

“Mention it to Khan when he comes out.” Nurse told him. “It’s a wonder that they haven’t all gotten pregnant by now.”

“Maybe they are. Perhaps you need to start physicals?” 

“I don’t think this ship is anywhere near the size of Atlantis or as powerful,” Nurse continued trying to distract them both from the pheromones that were coming through the door adding to their own.

“John’s pheromones are very strong,” Sylar noted. 

“Don’t think about it.”

“Easier said than done,” Sylar answered, with a slight leer on his face.

 

 

At last, John and Khan came out of the room, looking happy. “Well, that was nice,” Khan said, “But now, to work.”

The Directors looked like they were about to start an orgy when Khan entered the room with John. Once again, Sylar and Nurse stood guard outside the door. Sylar decided he could guard just as easily sitting down.

“You alright?” Nurse asked. 

“Yeah, just still a bit tired,” Sylar replied. 

Sherrinford, Mycroft, Ashcroft, Wallace, General O’Neill, Tony Stark, Captain Harkness and Lestrade sat down at the conference table. But Wallace immediately got up and went to kiss Sherlock. Sherlock’s finger’s caressed Ace’s cheek.  “Later,” he whispered. Wallace retook his seat. “We are all pleased that we are all still alive, so let’s not dwell too long on that now. We have work to do. We are on the Starfleet ship USS Enterprise. It’s a spaceship.  They call it a starship. It is designed for exploration. The year is 2260. In 2257 I was released from cryosleep by a man named Alexander Marcus.  He was an Admiral in Starfleet. He forced me to help him design a starship and weapons to fight an enemy called Klingons.”

Ashcroft stifled a laugh. “Cling ons?”

Khan frowned. “Klingons. They are an alien race. During the course of working with him, I went into heat. He passed me around among his men. I became pregnant.”

There was a collective gasp and several of them looked like they wanted to kill someone.

“Yes, yes, it was all rather tawdry, but the important part of this story is that I gave birth to a son. A son that got left behind on Earth. And we are going back to get him.”

They all agreed. 

“Sherlock, there are only 73 of us.  What happened to the others?” Sherrinford asked.

“Marcus happened,” Sherlock said tinged with hatred that hadn’t died with Marcus. “They are avenged. Later we will have a memorial for them and all the ones who died on Earth.” Sherlock sighed.  “I want you to familiarize yourselves with this ship. Our lives might depend on it. Remember that time can be rewritten and histories are usually inaccurate. 73 of us have survived Marcus. That might be what the Doctor’s history books have recorded. So don’t become complacent.”

“What of Captain Kirk and this ship’s crew?” Lestrade asked. 

“The Captain seems willing to accept that he has little choice but to join us. Certainly, Commander Spock is encouraging him to do so. They have little hope of taking back the ship. They outnumber us but their abilities have not been trained like ours. They barely know that they have any.” 

“I used the ship’s internal scanners to locate the humans and work out how many Alphas we’re are up against. There is only one AlphaOmega among them,” Tony reported. 

“Kirk,” Khan said and then smirked. “He won’t be a problem, provided I continue to ensure his safety.”

“Is he so arrogant? Egotistical?”

“Probably both,” Sherlock replied. “But he is in heat and he had chosen an Alpha.  He is possibly already pregnant. You know how I am when I’m pregnant.” 

“Yeah, you're pregnant Omega mode is even scarier than your full on Alpha,” John replied. 

“But my main priority is the survival of my unborn and my children. We can use this against Kirk. Eventually they will all be with us voluntarily and there will be no division. For now, though, I want them to feel a certain amount of freedom to continue their jobs on this ship.”

“Except that we have them all locked up,” Mycroft pointed out. 

“Only until the ceremony in which Kirk and his senior staff swear fealty to me,” Khan replied. “Then they will all be released to go about their business.”

“They will plot against us,” O’Neill said. “I know I would.”

“Of course, they will.  I never promised you this would be easy. In fact, I believe I promised you a great deal of fighting and hard times until we get to Gallifrey,” Khan replied.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and the Augments take control of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Khan was thinking about the Phoenix as he walked towards the cargo bay where most of Kirk’s crew were being held.  John walked alongside him with Wallace behind as guard, not that Khan needed a guard but it had become habit after they realized that the presence of a guard curbed attacks.  “I have no idea what to say to these people,” Khan admitted. 

“Assure them that we are not about to throw them out an airlock, would be best to start with,” John told him. “I think they really believe you’re going to kill all of them.”

“If they would stop attacking us then that would be true,” Khan smiled at John. “Maybe I should let you do the talking.”

“I will if you want, but you really need to say something, Sherlock. They need to hear it from your mouth.”

“They need to hear it from Kirk,” Sherlock replied. “But that will have to wait. I’m not mean enough to drag an Augment Omega away from his Alpha when he is in heat.”

“Well, you need to tell them that, too. Half of them think the reason they can’t see Kirk is because you had him executed.” John told him.

Khan’s eyebrow rose as he looked at John in surprise. “Really?” Entering the cargo bay Khan looked about at the gathering.  If only they knew, as Augments, with greater numbers, they could have overpowered Khan’s crew.  But they were ignorant of their abilities and afraid of Khan. “Report,” Khan said to the General. 

O’Neill sighed. “They’re all here, except for Kirk and Spock. They’re angry and scared, but I think they are ready to listen. There were a few minor injuries but no one was killed.”

“Good. It might be an idea to arrange a few wrestling matches or perhaps boxing matches so they can take out their pent up anger. Them against us sort of thing.  And let them win randomly,” Khan told the General knowing that the General was a boxer.

O’Neill smiled. “That sounds like a plan, Khan. I might also suggest that we confine them to quarters, as a few of them are in heat, and things are getting tense between some of the Alphas.”

“An idea to consider, but isolating Omegas in heat really isn’t a good idea. We don’t want every lose Alpha attacking the poor Omega as soon as they come out of their quarters,” Khan pointed out. “They have no idea what is happening to them and they have been going through this for a year now.  Let’s let them find their Alphas. They are more likely to be among their own crew.” 

Looking around the cargo bay, Khan spotted a few metal crates in one corner.  He hopped up onto one and looked back at the gathering. It wasn’t the vantage point he wanted to he stepped up onto a stack of two.  Wallace and John positioned themselves in front of the stack. He whistled very loudly to get everyone’s attention. 

 

 

“A few of you know me as Commander John Harrison.  This is a name that Admiral Marcus gave me when he released me from my cryopod. I am sure that all of you are aware of how the Admiral disgraced himself in trying to start a war with the Klingons. Even if it has not been officially announced you would have heard the rumours.”

There was a general rumbling throughout the crowd.  

Khan continued. “There may be others of you who have heard me called Sherlock Holmes. That was my birth name. But now, I am Khan.”

He waited for the murmurs to die down before he continued.

“Sherlock Holmes is a myth, a fictional character,” someone shouted. 

“Yes, I had heard that Dr Watson’s blog had slipped from a reporting of my cases into fiction. But I assure you I am very much fact.”

“So what do you want with us? With our ship?” another person yelled.

“Some hours ago, I was woken by your Captain.  The ship was set to destruct.  A bomb had been sealed into a compartment by Starfleet when they upgraded your ship.  It’s purpose was to destroy all of us. The Augments. I am sure that you are all well aware of the fear that humans have for Augments. You are feeling it right now, even though you, yourselves, are now Augments. You have become infected with a virus. EV1. It changes your DNA, activating dormant genes to turn you from Homo Sapien to Homo Augment. Some of you were infected long enough ago to be well aware of some changes. Others infected only recently. EV1 is what Starfleet and the Federation, all of the humans on Earth, fear. We are called Supermen. We are called outlaws and tyrants. But we are just people trying to survive. Just as you are. You don’t have to fight my crew to survive. We have no intention of killing you.” Khan stopped there giving them time to let that sink in. These were Starfleet and Starfleet only chose the best. Few cadets actually finished their training. So Khan knew that the men and women in front of him were intelligent enough to understand, if they could get over their fear. 

There were mumblings among the group. Some looked angry but most just looked thoughtful. Some talked to others, and finally, they settled down and looked back to Khan. 

“So what are your proposing? What are we going to be doing for you?” one man asked.

“Exactly what you have been doing, running this ship, protecting this ship and it’s crew. It is a simple fact that you must accept, that you can never go back to Earth. They will kill you,” Khan told them. “So we are going back to Earth, but only to get what is ours, what was left behind when Admiral Marcus removed us from our ship and forced me to work for him.”

“You tried to kill us,” Sulu called out.

“You tried to kill me. You were my enemy. I was fighting for survival, not just my own but for my crew,” Khan countered. He could see that Sulu understood. “I’m not evil.  I’m not a monster.  I am just a man who is trying to ensure the survival of our species. Starfleet are trying to commit genocide. I am proposing that we join forces, that we stop fighting each other.  I can offer a new home, a new planet, a wide genetic base to establish our own species on our own planet. I offer survival. I offer peace.’

Most of the group were nodding and smiling. Khan and John exchanged looks and John smiled. 

One still angry crew member yelled from the back, “Where is our Captain? What did you do with Kirk and Spock?” All heads swived to look at Khan.

“Your Captain and Spock are fine. They are in Kirk’s quarters. They are free to leave, but have some, uh, business to finish before they come out. I think I’ll let John explain that part.” Khan waved him out on the boxes and Khan stepped down.  “The standard information,” Khan told him, then went to the replicator to get something to drink. Public speaking terrified Sherlock. Having to face so many people with all the focus on him was one of his worst nightmares. He knew it was irrational but phobias are irrational. From here on he would let John explain the medical side of being an Augment and then Mycroft could do his job of integrating the crew. 

 

 

John stepped up on the boxes and cleared his throat. “There are many fundamental changes to the body of an Augment. First and foremost, there are changes of an reproductive manner. Some of you have become Alphas…”

It took John an hour to explain and answer their questions. But there was one woman who seemed quite distressed. Eventually, she called out. “What have you done with my wife? Where are the others?” 

“They are safe.  For now they are in the Brig. They are immune to the virus. They will have a choice. Come with us or return to Earth.  As far as we know non-humans are not transitioned by EV1. So they are with the immune,” Khan interrupted. Sherlock hated the thought that he would have to face the immune.  He had no idea what they were going to do with them.  He could give them no information at all because if they reported what they were doing or where they were going, the Federation would track them down. He was hoping that they could get the Enterprise close enough to Earth to use some other ship to finish the journey and do a surgical strike to get his son and to find the Phoenix and if possible retrieve it. But the more he thought about it the more it seemed like they would have to take the Enterprise into Earth’s orbit and accomplish the mission by force.  He would have to consult with the military among them.  

“For now, they will remain in the brig until we can assure ourselves that they are with us.” Khan told them.

Khan rubbed his forehead.  His telepathy ability was returning and he was having a hard time controlling it. The noise in the room was intolerable even when there was silence. He signalled to Sylar and Nurse to do the final phase of vetting the ship’s crew. Each would have to say whether or not they were with Khan and as they did they would be telepathically scanned to see if they were telling the truth. If they weren’t they would be transported to the Brig, along with any who refused to join them. Sylar and Nurse stood either side of the doors which had only been opened wide enough for one person to pass through. 

John noticed Khan rubbing his forehead and looking distressed. He took Khan’s hand and whispered in his ear, “Are you alright?”

Khan shook his head. “General, you are in command here. Process them and let them get back to their jobs.” He let John lead him out. Sherlock took him to a small quiet observation deck where they could see the stars.  He laid down on the couch facing the window.  John lifted Sherlock’s head and sat down, putting Sherlock’s head down onto his lap.  

“It’s beautiful,” John commented. 

“I have a headache.” 

“I’m surprised you aren’t dead after what we did,” John replied. “I’m glad you aren’t.”

Sherlock chuckled. “I’m rather glad I’m not as well, John,” and he turned his head up to look at John’s face. “I’m glad you’re here with me, too.”

John brushed a lock of hair from Sherlock’s forehead and kissed it. He knew that Sherlock was under a great deal of stress and that there was a long and complicated story to tell of Admiral Marcus and Sherlock being woken before. But John would not push him. Even Sherlock had his limits. The Augments were essentially still under martial law with Khan as their Commander in Chief.

Sherlock drifted off to sleep, and John let him. He needed to rest and the peace that sleep afforded him. John enjoyed the view and the quiet. He didn’t allow his mind to drift to their children. He would worry about that some other time. “Enjoy the moment,” he told himself. 

 

 

Khan, Kirk and Spock sat at the conference table. Kirk was still in heat but he was sated enough to work, for now. “I have assigned the VIP guest quarters to you,” Spock told Khan. “We do not have a full crew so they were scattered among the quarters. I have reassigned quarters so that the crews are not mixed for now, in order to curb any incidents. There are as you can see enough quarters for all your crew.”

Khan took the offered pad and looked over the assignments. “For a start, Cowboy and John will share my quarters.”

“That is unnecessary,” Spock replied. 

“Unnecessary but desired,” Khan responded. “I will have my people sort out a suitable arrangement for the rest of the quarters, thank you, Mr Spock.” Khan turned to the Captain. “It is still your ship and will always be so, Captain.” The doors to the conference room opened and the Directors entered. “This is my Court, so to speak. The council which runs things, a sort of government.” They introduced themselves. “Yes, good, hello everyone, thank god that’s over. Now to work. Our primary objective is one male child to be retrieved. Our secondary objective is the Phoenix,” Khan told them. “Arriving back in Earth’s orbit will invite a war. We could do this stealthily but that stealth will be broken if we find the Phoenix and are able to fly her away. Suggestions?” 

“Do we have any idea where either this child or the Phoenix are located?” Cowboy asked.

“None whatsoever. But the scanners on this ship should be able to pinpoint an Augment child and Lantian technology.”  

“One child on all of Earth? That will be a feat,” Cowboy said.

“It might take a couple of orbits, to complete the scan but we can do it,” Tony said. 

“If we found the Phoenix first, it would be easier to find the child,” the General added. 

“I don’t know who knows about the child. Marcus is dead so we can’t ask him. I don’t even know if he is still alive,” Khan said. 

“Who is this child?” Kirk asked. “Why is he so important that you risk everyone to get him?”

“My son,” Khan replied. 

“Our children are of the utmost importance to us, Captain. We still not leave a child behind. We would go back for anyone’s child,” the General told him.

“There is a small ship on board that isn’t Starfleet. If we stayed far enough out, say hiding behind Pluto or in the asteroid field, the smaller ship could finish the journey to Earth without alerting them to our presence,” Spock pointed out. 

“But then we couldn’t return the immune to Earth,” Khan said.

“Then we negotiate a hostage exchange,” Kirk said. 

“The immune are not hostages,” Khan pointed out. 

“They don’t know that,” Kirk responded. 

“They already think we are the bad guys,” John moaned. 

“The immune and anyone else who wants to leave the Enterprise for the Phoenix and my son,” Khan mused. “We will need a negotiator.”

“Well, you aren’t doing it. You’ll have them so angry with you so quick that they will kill the boy, blow up the Phoenix and try to destroy us,” John said. 

“I know, John. We need someone whom they think they can trust to tell them the truth,” Khan said.

“Like a Vulcan who cannot lie,” Spock said. 

“Exactly! What do you say, Spock, are you willing to be our negotiator?” 

“I would seem the logical choice,” Spock said. “I’ll do it, with your permission, Captain.” Jim nodded. 

“How long do we have before we arrive at Earth?” Sylar asked.

“We can arrive in orbit around Earth in 36 hours, I can delay our arrival for as long as is required,” Jarvis replied. 

“You all have your assignments. Let’s get to it,” Khan said.

“There is one problem,” Kirk said. 

They all turned to him. “They cared so little about the fate of the immune on this ship that they condemned them to die along with us.  What makes you think that they will care now?”

“Because we are going to broadcast our demands to the entire Earth. Will Starfleet want the entire planet to know about how they tried to commit genocide?” Khan asked. 

Kirk looked thoughtful. “It might just work.” 

Khan looked at Jim. “You look like your heat is getting worse. Perhaps you should retire to your quarters with Mr. Spock.”

“I’ve survived this before without Spock. I was infected by your blood a year ago,” Jim pointed out. 

“But now you have an Alpha,” John told him.  

“We aren’t trying to dismiss your concerns or block you out of the decision making, Captain. As I said, the Enterprise is your ship,” Khan said. 

“They are just trying to help, Jim,” Spock said. “Come on, let’s go to your quarters.” He pulled Kirk to his feet and they left the room.

“Tony, make sure you consult with Mr Scott.  He is the Chief Engineer,” Khan ordered. “All of you, include the Enterprise crew in what you are doing.  I want us integrated ASAP.”

One by one, they each stood up. “Yes, sir!” Tony smiled. They each left the room to Khan and John.

“Jarvis,” Sherlock said. “Lock the door.”

“Locked.”

Sherlock smirked at John and looked at the conference table. 

John rolled his eyes. “I’ve created an insatiable monster.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan retrieves both his son and the Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

“Report,” both Khan and Kirk said as they walked into Engineering together. They looked at each other. “You first, your ship,” Khan told him. 

“Scotty?” Kirk said. 

Scotty was beaming, bubbling over with enthusiasm. “Can I keep him, Jim?” he asked after giving a report on how he and Tony upgraded just about everything. Kirk looked at Khan.

“That is completely up to Mr Stark and the Captain,” Khan said. 

“Artificial gravity going off temporarily in 3, 2, 1,” Jarvis announced. “Reinstatement of artificial gravity in 3, 2, 1.” Kirk had started to float just as the gravity came back on. Khan steadied him. 

“What the…?” Kirk asked. 

“Change over to your new computer,” Tony informed. 

Kirk looked at Khan in alarm. “I didn’t authorize new computers.”

“It’s a present.” Khan said. “Instead of a complete floor with one backup, you now have several backups and an empty floor.”   

Kirk looked at Scotty, who smiled broadly. “It’s amazing, Captain. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Kirk sighed. “If Mr. Scott loves it, I guess I do too. It does sound safer.”

“It doesn’t matter where the ship Is damaged or how bad the damage is we still have computer control,” Scotty explained. 

Kirk looked at Khan. “I guess I’m supposed to say thanks now?”

Khan laughed. “Unnecessary, Jim. I need this ship in top working order if we are going to be successful in obtaining the child and getting out in one piece.”

Kirk sighed. 

“I can see that you are still unconvinced that we are not your enemy, Captain. No matter. Your belief is not necessary, only your co-operation.”

“You can sound like Spock sometimes,” Jim replied. 

“I take that as a real compliment,” Khan replied.

“Which reminds me, Spock tells me that there is still one person in a cryopod. Why haven’t you released her?”

“She is not to be released until we get to our new home,” Khan replied. 

“Why? Is she dangerous?” Kirk asked.

“More dangerous than you could possibly imagine,” Khan said. “It is fortunate that Marcus did not release her, though her pod has several safeguards to keep her unconscious.”

“Why the hell is she even on my ship if she’s so dangerous? Why are you taking her with you? Kirk demanded.

“I did not choose to have the cryopods on your ship,” Khan replied. “But I will take her with us. She is family.”

Kirk just shook his head. “Family?’ he muttered, “Some family…”

“Is your family perfect?” Khan asked. “That must be nice for you.”  

“If I were you, Captain, I’d let it go,” Tony warned. “He would burn the world for his family.” 

Kirk looked startled but nodded. “Fine, I guess this is just one more thing I’ll have to trust you with.”

“Yes, you do. Please make sure that none of your crew wakes her,” Khan asked. 

“I’ll see to it,” Kirk replied. “Don’t want any trouble.”

“I have already experienced what it is to be a lab rat, Kirk. It is not one that I would like to repeat.”

Kirk looked at him strangely but let it go. He didn’t want to know what Khan meant by that, he realized. 

 

Spock sat at the communications station. He had everything at hand that he required. Nyota had already linked in the translator so that the entire world would receive the transmission in their local language. Somehow, and he wasn’t sure how, the transmission would appear on every phone, every computer, every internet connected screen or speaker in the world. 

“This is Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise, formerly of Starfleet. This transmission is being broadcast worldwide. Tell Admiral Broadmore that we have 24 immune humans on board and we wish to make a trade. Ignore us and we will reveal the truth to the world.”

And then they waited. After a time, Khan was getting ready to tell Spock to begin telling the truth about Starfleet when a transmission came through.

“This is Admiral Broadmore. We need proof that you do have 24 people and that they are alive. What kind of trade are you proposing?”

Spock switched to talk to Broadmore privately. “There is an Augment child, taken from Khan by Marcus. We want this child and the Phoenix, the ship in which Marcus found the Augments. You have 24 hours to find and deliver them.” 

“And how do we know you have the 24 and that they are still alive?” 

“Admiral, we both know that you care nothing for these 24 people. You condemned them to death. You will get your people but what we are really trading is the integrity of Starfleet and the Federation. We will keep your secret if you produce the child and the ship.”

The Admiral simply said, “I will discuss it with my superiors.” and the link was severed.

“They are trying to trace where we are,” Kirk told Khan.  “He has no superiors. He is head of Starfleet. He’ll consult with the Council of Admirals and possibly the President of the Federation. He’ll draw this out until they find us.” 

Khan turned to Colonel-doctor. “Can they find us?” Khan asked.

“Yes,” she replied. 

“I suggest we move, Captain,” Khan told Kirk. 

“Sulu, take us behind Pluto as we talked about,” Kirk said.

“Aye aye Captain.” 

It was only an hour later that several Starfleet ships showed up at the place that they were, to report that they were no longer there. 

“Spock,” Kirk said as he leant over his First Officer’s shoulder. “Tap into the communications of one of those ships and broadcast another message from there.”

“What should I say, Captain?”

“Use your imagination.” 

Spock just raised one eyebrow and said, “Captain, I have no imagination, as you well know. But I will think of something.”

Kirk leant in to whisper in Spock’s ear. “We both know you are lying. You have a brilliant imagination. You proved it in our bed last night.”

Spock almost smiled. He whispered back, “That was not imagination, Jim. It was experience.”

Kirk licked the tip of Spock’s ear as he drew back.  Spock blushed green. But he did his job and tapped into the communication’s console of the nearest ship. He sent a message to Starfleet HQ. “That was not part of our agreement, Admiral.” He then broadcast a video of the 24 immune to the entire world. “Unless you want the entire world to know you are willing to let these people die, I suggest you withdraw the ships and give us what we want.”

Admiral Broadmore was informed that HQ was inundated with calls from the family and friends of the 24 as well as thousands of people wanting to know what was going on. It had been clear in the video that the 24 were being held in the Brig.

“We might need more than a day to find the Phoenix,” Broadmore replied. 

“You have 22 hours and 13 minutes,” Spock replied.

Broadmore was heard swearing as he broke communications. Khan chuckled.

“He’s starting to realize he is between a rock and a significantly harder rock,” Khan said.

“You’re enjoying this,” Spock observed.

“Yes, and deep down under that facade, so are you,” Khan responded. 

“I am Vulcan, Sir. I do not have…”

 

 

“Crap!” Khan interrupted. “You have a darker side than any of Kirk’s crew. You would sell the entire crew to the devil, except for Kirk, if it served your purpose.”

Spock just frowned and returned to the communications console. Kirk laughed a little but quietly. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Spock’s wrath later.

They waited. In an hour Spock broadcast a video message, from one of the 24 to his mother, to the entire world. It was heartfelt and some of the crew were even seen to wipe away a tear.

“This should be effective,” Kirk said, looking around.

“We can hope so,” Khan replied.

Another hour passed. 

Khan walked into the Brig and selected one of the immune.  He was dragged out screaming as the others tried to stop them from taking him.  They were all certain that they were going to be killed, and perhaps tortured before that. Sylar placed his hands on either side of the young man’s head and he stopped struggling. After a moment he frowned. He was returned to the Brig unharmed. 

“I will,” he told Sylar. “I’ll tell the world your side of the story.” He turned to the others in his cell.  “They aren’t the bad guys. We are.”

The others started to protest but the man stopped them. “They aren’t going to torture or kill us. And Starfleet is our enemy.”

“You’ve been brainwashed,” one of the others said. 

“No, I have been shown both sides. Not just what the Federation wants us to know. History is written by the victors. And we are as much victims as they are.”

Most of the people in his cell nodded. The one who accused the man of being brainwashed was the only one who didn’t believe it. The man began to tell them what he had learned and at the end, even the hold out was convinced.

“That doesn’t make them right,” someone said.

“No, but they are simply trying to survive. If the fate of the whole human race was at stake, wouldn’t you fight the people who were trying to commit genocide with whatever force was necessary?” 

They all nodded or said, “Yes.” 

The man said that he was ready to broadcast a message to earth.

It was another hour before Admiral Broadmore contacted the Enterprise. The camera scanned to a toddler sitting on the floor playing.  “William Wallace Harrison,” Broadmore said.  “Release the hostages.”

“Not without the Phoenix. That was our demand and nothing has changed,” Spock replied.

Broadmore picked up a phaser and pointed it at the child. “Everything has changed.”

Khan had his hands in fists. He signaled to Spock to shut off communications with a slash of his hand across his throat.

“Tell him if he harms William, we will not only kill all the immune, but we will broadcast it live. And tell everyone why we were forced to do it.”

“Sherlock,” John said commenting for the first time. “If you kill the hostages it will simply make the entire planet against you.”

“I have no intention of killing anyone, John, But they don’t know that, do they?” Khan told him.

“Broadcast Broadmore pointing a gun at a baby, a human baby,” John said. “He thinks he has you in a Mexican standoff.” 

Spock waited for orders. “Euros would know what to do…” Sherlock muttered.  Khan looked at John, and then told Spock, “Do it.”

Spock relayed the live feed. “We asked for this child to be returned to his family.  This is the answer we received.” 

“This is an Augment child, a threat to the Federation…” Broadmore said.

“They can’t hear you Admiral.  The entire world can see you pointing a phaser set to kill at a human child,” Spock told him.            

In that moment Admiral Broadmore knew his career was over. 

Within a couple more hours, they had the child and the Phoenix, and had returned the immune to their families. Kirk suddenly had his ship back and no one was shooting at them or even trying to follow them.  There were two immune still on board. They had chosen to stay. 

Khan and John sat in one of the conference rooms, looking at the Phoenix flying close to the Enterprise. “It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock nodded. His son was sleeping peacefully with his head on Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock turned to look at John as tears ran down his cheeks. “We did it.” 

John put his hand out to cup Sherlock’s cheek. “No, you did it, Sherlock.” 

“Tell them all that I never want to be called Khan ever again. Tell them all that the war is over and we can have proper elections when we get to Gallifrey.” 

“We can tell them together, Sherlock. We’re free.”

Sherlock stood up with William in his arms. “I need to put him to bed. Come with me, John, please.”

“Are we going over to the Phoenix?” John asked. 

“Not yet. Let Colonel Carter establish her command first. The Phoenix is her ship.”

John smiled. “Then, let’s put William to bed and then go to bed ourselves.” John took Sherlock’s hand.

“Wallace is still on board.  He wouldn’t leave without me,” Sherlock said. 

John tapped his communicator and asked Wallace to meet them in Sherlock’s quarters.

Wallace was setting up a portacot when they arrived. 

“I wondered where you got to,” Sherlock said. 

John had expected there to be a problem with William, taking him away from the only family he had ever known, but when he arrived, Sherlock had gotten down on his knees and held out his arms to the little boy who had literally run into them.    
  


 

Sherlock put the child gently on the cot and covered him with a blanket. He stood, looking down at his son for a moment.

“What about his father?” John asked.

“Dead. I blew him up,” Sherlock replied. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfleet ships attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos.

Sherlock, Wallace and John were woken by the ship rocking as the inertia dampeners were unable to adapt fast enough. “What the…?” John muttered. 

Sherlock flew out of bed, collecting up his clothes, he checked on baby William first and then headed for the door as he dressed. 

John and Wallace both collected up their clothes but paused as they looked at the baby. “I’ll stay,” Wallace said. “He needs you at his side.” 

John nodded and, putting on his clothes, followed Sherlock. Sherlock tapped his com and said, “Report!” 

Sherlock paused inside the turbolift. “Permission to enter the Bridge, Captain?”

Kirk waved his hand in agreement and Sherlock and John walked to him. “I have gotten the gist of what occurred, Captain, but I don’t know who exactly is attacking us.”

“Starfleet ships. Three of them. They aren’t having much effect on the Phoenix but we are taking a beating,” Kirk told him. 

Sherlock tapped his com. “Sam, can you extend the shields around the Enterprise?”

“I thought they had taken that out?” John asked.  

“I had it replaced as soon as we got the Phoenix back,” Sherlock replied. 

Sam replied in the affirmative and soon, the Enterprise was surrounded by the shields as well.

“We should have spent more time upgrading the shields, my apologies, Captain,” Sherlock said to Kirk. 

An alarm went off and Sulu turned to Kirk. “Proximity alarm, Captain.”

“Don’t worry,” Sherlock said. “Phoenix can get within a metre and not cause any damage. The Phoenix computer recognises the Enterprise as part of the ship.” 

John looked thoughtful. “I wonder how they found us.” 

Sherlock looked at him and said, “That is a very good question.” Turning to Kirk, “How did they find us, do you think?”

“My guess would be a tracker on board the Phoenix,” Kirk replied. 

“Already scanning for it,” Sam reported when Sherlock told her. 

Within just a few minutes, Sam told Sherlock it had been located. When Sherlock asked where on the ship it was, he was shocked by her answer. “It’s in your quarters.”

Sherlock and John rushed to the turbolift and then to their quarters. Wallace was there, rocking William in his arms. Sherlock put out his arms for his son, and Wallace gave William to him. Sherlock felt carefully over the baby’s entire body and paused at his ear.

“John, take a look at this.” Sherlock turned the boy’s head so that John could look closely at his ear.

“There is only one way to tell for sure,” John replied. He removed the earring. Sherlock reported to Kirk. “Can you go to Warp?”

“Not while we’re in the Phoenix’s shields.”

“It will take us 3 second to go to warp once we are outside of the Phoenix’s shields,” Spock told Kirk. 

“That is 3 seconds too long,” Kirk replied. 

Sam reported that their shields were starting to drain their power and they wouldn’t be able to go to hyperdrive if they stayed too long. Sherlock told them to get ready. He threw the earring on the floor and ground it under his heel. At the same time, he told Sam to drop the shields from around the Enterprise and told Kirk to go to warp.

Sam sent Kirk galactic co-ordinates for a rendezvous, just before the Enterprise warped out. The Phoenix left moments later. When the Phoenix dropped out of hyperdrive, the Enterprise was there waiting for her.

“We’ll know in a few moments if that was the tracking device or not,” Sherlock told John and Wallace. Sherlock and John left Wallace with William and went back to the Bridge.

“We seem to have lost them,” Spock reported.

“That seems rather vague for a Vulcan, Mr Spock,” Sherlock told him. 

“I am embracing my human half,” Spock responded. 

John chuckled. Kirk contacted the Phoenix, asking for a damage report. Then he turned to Spock and asked the same thing.

Khan was amused when the Phoenix got back to Kirk with a damage report on the Enterprise instead of the Phoenix. Sam reported no damage whatsoever to the Phoenix.

“How long will it take to make the necessary repairs?” Sherlock asked. He was told it would take a day. “You have 12 hours. Get my crew to help wherever they can.”

“Permission to infect the Enterprise with nanobots?” Tony’s voice came over the com. 

“Wait, what?” Kirk asked. “Infect my ship?”

“Relax, Kirk,” Sherlock said. “They’re only tiny machines that can affect repairs quickly and efficiently. No harm will come to the ship or the crew.”

“You sure about that?” Bones asked, nervously.  

“Yes, I’m positive. It might have been a poor choice of words to say, ‘infect’, It is nothing like a virus or disease.”

“More like medicine,” Tony interrupted as he suddenly appeared on the Bridge in his Iron Man suit. He walked over to the nearest console and put his hand on it. A tube shot out of his wrist and ‘plugged’ into the console. “Waiting on permission, Captain.”

“The nanobots will remain part of the Enterprise and effect repairs whenever there is damage. Of course for the more complicated repairs you will still need engineers” 

Kirk looked at Spock who nodded. “Permission granted.”

Kirk turned to Tony.  “What is that?”

“It’s a specialised life support system,” Sherlock replied. “Though Tony no longer needs it to maintain his life, it has been useful.”

 

 

“It’s impressive,” Kirk said to no one in particular. Tony injected the nanobots into the computer and disengaged the tube.

“What? No one has heard of Iron Man?” Tony asked. 

“I have,” Chekov replied. “It is my favourite comic.” 

“Comic book?!” Tony said. “Comic book. Holy fuck…”

“No good deed goes unpunished, Tony. We save the world and they turn you into a comic book. At least you are a hero,” Sherlock said. 

“Oh, no. Iron Man is the villain,” Chekov replied. “His suit is all black and he constantly tries to destroy the stability of the Federation.”

“Well, they got one thing right,” John laughed. 

“Haha!” Tony said. He turned around to confront Chekov and paused. “How old are you?” 

“19.”

“Good, old enough for me to beat the shit out of.”

“Tony,” Sherlock warned. “He’s an Omega.”

“So am I,” Tony replied. 

“We need all Omegas in good health. We don’t know if Atlantis survived,” Sherlock reminded him. Tony disappeared in a huff.

Sherlock just shook his head. “Let’s go check on Wallace and William.” 

“Where’s he gone?” Kirk asked Sherlock.

“He’s a genius engineer. He will help with repairs. He can go into almost any environment in that suit,” Sherlock replied. 

“Khan...why are you still on board?” Spock asked. 

“Because to you it has been over 2 centuries but to my people they have just woken up from the war. If I am aboard this ship, they won’t get trigger happy and blow you up.”

“Good reason, I guess,” Kirk admitted. “But how long do you think they’ll need?”

“We have a psychiatrist. He will let me know.”

“Colonel Carter will give you galactic co-ordinates as soon as we are sure that Starfleet is not going to follow us. Personally, I am tired of the fight. I just want to get to our new home and reunite with my children.”

“I can understand the desire to go home and build your race,” Spock told him. 

“Your genetic uniqueness will be added to ours, Mr Spock. We will be the most revered and the most feared species in the universe.”

Spock nodded solemnly. Sherlock took John by the hand and led him to the turbolifts. “Time to check on William.” Sherlock told him.

When they got to their quarters, Wallace was holding a sleeping William and singing to him. Sherlock paused in the doorway to listen with a slight smile on his face. When Wallace looked up and saw them, he stopped singing, blushing slightly.

“That was lovely, Ace,” John said with a grin.

“We will rock you, really isn’t a lullaby,” John commented. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tJYN-eG1zk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tJYN-eG1zk)

“William liked it,” Wallace replied. He put the baby back in the crib. “So, what’s going on?” 

Sherlock touched Wallace’s forehead, transferring the events to him. 

“So finally we are going home,” Ace said. 

“Yes, yes we are,” Sherlock sighed. “With any luck that is.”

“Since when do you believe in luck?” John asked him.

 

Over the next couple of months the Enterprise crew were given the standard Augment lectures  while the Enterprise crew taught Khan’s crew about the Federation and the Enterprise’s technology. They all had a great deal to learn, except for Khan, Sylar, and Nurse who simply digested the entire computer data banks. Wallace was also exempt from the lessons since Sherlock simple transferred the information to him telepathically.  

Most of the Enterprise crew paired off, Alpha and Omega, and soon there were a couple of new pregnancies to deal with, whilst every Omega and female in Khan’s crew were pregnant. Bones had taken a crash course on male Omega physiology and the mechanics of giving birth, and taught the information to everyone in Medical.

Sherlock was called into Sickbay one morning. “What is it?” he asked as he entered the room with Bones and Tony. 

“I can’t get into my suit anymore,” Tony replied. 

Sherlock looked at Tony’s baby bump. “Then don’t wear the suit.”

“I have a repair to make which requires the suit,” Tony replied.

“I know that you can direct the suit to do repairs without you being inside it. What is this really about?”

“It’s better if I do the repair,” Tony told him.

Sherlock looked at him intensely for a moment. “You have never carried a fetus past this point.”

Tony looked away. 

“We don’t have to give up our children anymore, Tony. There is no battle to be fought.”

Tony looked back at Sherlock and nodded. “Understood. I’ll let the suit do the work,”

Sherlock put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and gave him soothing energy. “It’s alright to be scared. But you have nothing to fear. If there is any medical reason why you can’t carry we will transfer the fetus to an artificial womb. Alright?” 

Tony nodded. “But it’s better if I carry it to term, isn’t it?”

“So I am told. Though the only one I carried to term was William and they took him from me before I could even see him. Dr Hill says it is better for both child and parent.”

Tony nodded again. He noted the sadness in Sherlock’s eyes. “Look, try this time. If it really bothers you you don’t ever have to do it again. It’s your body, it’s your choice. 

Sherlock was thinking about his children as he left the Sickbay, driving up his Omega pheromones. 

Later that night in bed, Ace looked at Sherlock. “You know, I think you should shag Spock. If you get pregnant, all the better. You did tell him that his genetics would be added to the group.”

Sherlock looked thoughtful. “Good idea, Ace.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” John asked.

“In who I shag? No,” Sherlock replied. 

 

Just the next night, Sherlock and Spock were alone in Spock’s quarters. Sherlock had told him he had something to discuss with him. Spock waited for Sherlock to begin.

“I want us to have sex. Not only will it be fun, but there is a chance that you could get me pregnant and that would add a lot to our genetic base.”

Spock looked at him thoughtfully. “I suppose it is logical.” 

Sherlock laughed. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Spock and Sherlock disrobed and got onto Spock’s bed. Spock began to use his hand to get hard. 

“Whoa there. You’re missing part of the fun.” Sherlock kissed him. Spock was stiff at first but then seemed to warm to the idea. 

“Foreplay is illogical to the task at hand.” Spock 

Sherlock kissed him again, and said, “It’s necessary for me. Now relax.”

Sherlock got handsy and soon enough, Spock was hard and so was Sherlock. Spock rolled on top of Sherlock and Sherlock lifted his legs to give Spock access.

Spock slid his cock into Sherlock and immediately began to pound into him. Sherlock took    
Spock’s face in his hands and said, “Slow down. Make it last, Savor the moment, Spock.”

Spock frowned but followed Sherlock’s direction. He began to thrust slowly and fully into Sherlock and the look on Spock’s face changed.

“Why Mr. Spock, I believe you are enjoying yourself.”

“It is illogical, but yes, I am.”

When Spock’s knot began to fill, Sherlock pushed against him. “Give it to me… now…”

Spock thrust and his knot slipped in. He got the most amusing O face Sherlock had ever seen, and he struggled not to laugh in the Vulcan’s face.

All in all, Sherlock called it a win. Sherlock made Spock lie with him once the knot had gone down. “I do not understand. I believed I was incapable of knotting.” 

“It means that we are more than just friends, Spock. It means you have feelings for me that go beyond lust,” Sherlock explained. 

Spock just looked confused. “I don’t understand but I accept your assessment of the situation.”

“Are you and Lt Uhura still together?” Sherlock asked. 

“Uncertain,” Spock replied. “She still comes to me for sex irregularly, but she is distant.”

“Do you have foreplay with her?” Sherlock asked. 

“She does with my body as she pleases. I do as she asks. It is fulfilling.”

Sherlock laughed. “But what about with the Captain?”

“I feel lust towards JIm.”

Sherlock kissed him. “You love him.”

“It is not logical but yes.”

“I love John, and Ace, and Molly and Irene and Janine and…”

Spock silenced him with a kiss. “I do not wish to hear about your lovers.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan holds a celebration for those how lost their lives. You will enjoy this chapter more if you listen to the music links included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Khan walked into the Enterprise’s dining room and got himself a tray of food then as he turned he froze for a second. There was a seat free at the Captain’s table but there was also a seat free at the table where John and Wallace were sitting. Torn, he decided to sit with John and Wallace. He sat his tray down, and took the seat.

“Shouldn’t you be at the Captain’s table?” Ace asked him.

“Probably but I prefer the company at this table.” Khan began to eat.

“I got a message from the Phoenix. They have finished repairing what Starfleet broke and are ready to get underway,” Wallace told him. 

“We are not deserting the Enterprise. We will continue at their speed for the entire journey,” Sherlock replied. 

“Well, at least give them their memorial service,” John said. “They have to mourn those they lost, Sherlock. Give them some closure.”

“I’ve been thinking about that. We will have a memorial service and then a celebration of life,” Sherlock replied, surprising John. He thought he would have to fight this one out of Sherlock, since he never seemed to understand the need for what he called ‘unnecessary human rituals’.

“Really?” John asked. 

“Yes, it will help us put the past behind us. We need to be looking forward, not back.”

John was amazed, but grateful that Sherlock had made a decision that involved emotion for once.

It was only 24 hours before Sherlock approached Kirk. “I would like to invite you to our memorial service which will be followed by a celebration of life, which we will be holding on the Phoenix tonight. This invitation extends to all your crew, anyone who feels the need for closure and...or the wish to celebrate their new life. I believe that some of your crew left family behind. This might help them look to the future.”

Kirk shook Khan’s hand. “Thank you. It’s very generous of you, and yes, I think it might help a lot. Some of my crew have been pretty downcast the last few days. I’ll let them all know.”

Sherlock was about to walk away when he remembered what John had told him. “Dress as you feel fit,” he told Kirk. 

 

The cargo bay that Kirk and his crew were led to was huge. A stage had been set up at one end and enough tables and chairs were scattered about to take both crews. In the centre was a clear space. Kirk was directed to a table near the stage. One chair was draped in black and had a reserved sign on it. He glanced about. An entire wall was covered in pictures of people and as Khan’s crew came in they added more and lit candles that sat on a table in front of the wall. The pictures were of the dead.  

Khan was not yet there. He was apparently the last to arrive.  To John’s and Wallace’s surprise Sherlock added 12 pictures in random places on the wall and then he levitated and added two pictures to the top, above but not separate from the others. He then moved to the table where Kirk was sitting and poured a drink. He put it in front of the empty chair draped in black, before he stepped up on stage. 

“I am pleased and saddened to see so many people here tonight. Tonight is the night that we have been waiting for, finally we can mourn our dead, our lost ones, those we left behind. I want you all to cry tonight, to tell stories of those who are not here, to grieve in whatever way that you wish. No behaviour will be frowned upon, no prayers need to be said silently. Release all the emotions that are connected to the past. But when we leave here tonight, we need to leave these emotions behind. Leave them in this room. For tomorrow, we embark on our journey home. Finally, we are going home.” He lifted his glass and said, “To the dead.”

Everyone lifted a glass and repeated, “To the dead.” and drank.

Sherlock nodded at Captain Jack who came onto the stage along with several people with musical instruments. Sherlock removed a violin from his case and they started to play. 

 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h01xFN5HCSw&index=7&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h01xFN5HCSw&index=7&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G)

 

Next Pippin Took approached the stage. The little Hobbit needed someone to lift him onto the stage. With accompaniment of the others and the ship’s computer providing what was lacking in backing, Pippen began to sing.  

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4&index=2&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4&index=2&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G)

 

By the time he was done, there were few dry eyes left in the room. He bowed solemnly and was helped down. He poured a drink and presented it to the empty chair at his table.

Kirk was the next to take the stage. He wiped at his eyes. “We have been through hell, and come out the other side. We should all be proud of what we have accomplished. To the fallen, I say: ‘Rest easy. You’re trials are over. We salute you’.” Everyone lifted their glasses again and joined the toast. He stepped down and took his seat again.

 

Dr Martha Jones Smith was next on stage. She nodded to Ashcroft who started the appropriate music. 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXpnI52cLEc>

 

Captain Jack Harkness waited to help her down from the stage and then rejoined the band to sing another song.   
  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzbGuLslsAQ&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G&index=6 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzbGuLslsAQ&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G&index=6)

 

Scotty spotted the bagpipes sitting on a chair at the back of the stage. And decided to ask permission to use them. 

“This song is ancient, from Earth’ World War Two, so please forgive the reference to an enemy that has long since become allies.” 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB2Ad04mukI&index=9&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB2Ad04mukI&index=9&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G)

 

Before anyone else could get up on the stage, Thorin, King of the Dwarves stood and began to sing. Several others who knew the song joined in. 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt9He6c8F9s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt9He6c8F9s)

 

The dwarves all sang and wept as they did. When it was over, they all filled their glasses again, and drank. The dwarves left the stage still weeping.

 

Duncan MacLeod, a huge highlander in a kilt along with Adam Pierson and a woman called Raven took over the stage. 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c75cOL0G8I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c75cOL0G8I)

 

Everyone left the stage and the lights went out.  The room was only lit by candles. Then a lone bugle filled the room and everyone stood.  

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McCDWYgVyps ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McCDWYgVyps)

 

There was a minutes silence and then the lights came back on. There was a sole guitarist on stage. 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DiWxcilWtU&index=11&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DiWxcilWtU&index=11&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G)

 

Khan’s crew began getting their dinner and bringing it back to their tables. Sherlock came to sit with Kirk and Spock. “We will ease into the celebration now,” he said. “Give everyone time to settle.” Kirk was surprised when some of his crew took to the stage. 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8OpsPok6iQ&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G&index=15 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8OpsPok6iQ&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G&index=15)

 

Uhura then took the stage. 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JWTaaS7LdU&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G&index=16 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JWTaaS7LdU&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G&index=16)

 

“Sherlock, who it the man at the top?” John asked, indicating the picture Sherlock had added to the top of the wall.  

“Daniel Espinoza, my husband, a very brave man that helped me through my trials with Marcus,” Sherlock told him, shocking John. 

“What happened to him?”

“Marcus happened to him. Starfleet happened to him. The Federation happened to him,” Sherlock said bitterly.  John asked about the other photo. “Just an unknown soldier,” Sherlock replied.  He downed his drink and poured another. Then stood, lifting his glass. The silenced quickly.    
_ "They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;  _

_ Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  _

_ At the going down of the sun and in the morning  _

_ We will remember them.” _

“To the unknown soldier!” 

There was a break while everyone got dinner and chatted before the music started up again, with Wallace getting up on stage with a few musicians.  

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O71fetlkCZo&index=12&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O71fetlkCZo&index=12&list=PLCv_EzyA6D3XJiWJ-eKzOmIB7eCqV2B6G)

 

As they were singing, voices from the entrance joined in and everyone turned. There were gasps from all parts of the room.  Sherlock got to his feet and ran the full length of the room to stand in front of Dan who was among the new arrivals, tears streaming down his face. When he reached him he grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I thought you were dead,” Sherlock told him.

“Well, I’m not. And I’m really glad to see you.”

Sherlock laughed and kissed him, lightly at first but then with passion.

John and Wallace just looked at the two of them. “Dan Espinoza, I’d guess from looking at his picture,” Wallace said to John.

John was clearly jealous. “I’m his Alpha,” he muttered quietly, making Ace laugh softly. 

“You will always be his first, John. Never doubt that he loves you,” Wallace replied. 

John turned and looked at Ace. “But Sherlock said he was married to this guy.”

Sherlock pulled Dan by his hand over to John and Ace. “I’d like you to meet Dan Espinoza, my second husband,” he told them.

John and Ace held out a hand to shake Dan’s. Ace said, “Pleased to meet you.” John just stood there.

“Let me guess, Dr John Watson and Ace. I don’t think Sherlock ever mentioned your last name. Sherlock talked about you both so much, I feel as if I already know you both.”

Wallace said in Sherlock’s head, *You didn’t tell him?* Sherlock shook his head.

Dan looked from Sherlock to Wallace and back again with a puzzled look on his face. Wallace laughed. “Yes, we’re twins.”

Dan looked at Sherlock and said, “You might have told me.” Sherlock smiled and Wallace laughed. “But aren’t you two...lovers?”

“There is no incest taboo for Augments,” Sherlock told him. “In fact we have children.” 

“And yes they look like tiny versions of us,” Ace replied. 

Dan just smiled. He whispered in Sherlock’s ear, “I remember you mentioning a handful of tiny Daniels and Daniellas.” 

Sherlock kissed him, “And that is a promise I mean to keep.”

“Sherlock can we have a word?” John said and walked away to a less crowded area of the cargo bay, expecting Sherlock to follow, which he did. “An Alpha…”

“I couldn’t risk waking you and I needed help. I needed an Alpha’s strength and his abilities as a detective helped save all of you.”

“And being an Alpha, he put you in heat.”

“Yes.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes, John. I do. The two of you are alike in some surprising ways.” Sherlock reached out and cupped John’s face in his hand. “I love you, John. I always will. Dan understands that. Please don’t make this awkward.”

“Is he worthy of you?” John asked. 

“Yes. He is. He is a rough diamond, but he is a good man at heart.” 

John just nodded. “We’ll need a bigger bed.” 

Sherlock laughed. “Thank you John. You’ll come to love him too.”

John growled. “I’m first husband.”

“Of course, John,” Sherlock smirked. 

As they returned to the group, Dean stood up. He signaled to several people and they stood as well, beginning to sing in unison.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AGQbe9mWZU&list=RD1AGQbe9mWZU#t=41 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AGQbe9mWZU&list=RD1AGQbe9mWZU#t=41)

 

 

The Enterprise crew that were present were in various states of shock with the arrival of Castiel, wings flapping. He growled, “Where’s Dean?”

Dean ran to him and embraced him. “Cas! You’re really here. I didn’t know where you were.”

Cas returned the embrace. “I accompanied the children to Gallifrey. But when I got there and found you hadn’t arrived, I listened for you. I heard you calling me in your mind.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I’ve been really worried and really, really lonely. I guess that’s what you heard.”

Lucifer walked over to them. “Hello, brother, good to see you again.”

Cas nodded to him. “Lucifer, I am happy to see you too, brother.”

“Do you know what happened to Amenadiel?” Lucifer asked. 

“He is in hell, doing your job,” Cas replied. “As punishment for his sins. However, Father gave him back his wings and his powers.”

“He’ll need them in hell,” Lucifer replied. “Well, I’ll let you two get reacquainted.”

Music started up again, and some people took the stage. 

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybaTNDWaM8k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybaTNDWaM8k)

 

Everyone who knew the song sang along. Dean dragged Cas back to where he and Sam had been sitting. “What is Death doing here?” Castiel asked. 

 

 

“That’s Adam Pierson,” Sam replied.

“Yes, Methos, Adam Pierson, those are names he has used,” Cas replied. “He’s still Death.”

“I don’t know. I guess you’d have to ask Khan,” Dean replied.

“Which one is Khan?” Cas asked.

“Over there, the tall one with the dark curly hair. Standing with the other three men?”

“That describes two men,” Cas pointed out.

“Yeah, well, only one of them is Khan and I can’t tell them apart.”

Sam laughed. “No one can.”

Cas walked over to them. “Khan?” 

“That was an impressive entrance. You must be Castiel. I have heard of you,” Sherlock said. 

“Why is Death here?”

Sherlock frowned. “Pardon?”

“Adam Pierson.”

“I assume he is here because he was in one of the cryopods,” Sherlock replied. “Why do you call him Death?”

“That was one of his names. He was a very bad man. I wonder if he still is,” Cas said.

“Well, I have news for you, Castiel. We are all very bad men and women here,” Ace told him. 

“Why don’t you ask Adam?” Sherlock told Cas. 

Cas just cocked his head. “I don’t understand, but I will. Just not now. Now, I only want to be with Dean.”

Sherlock turned to Dan and smirked. “What an excellent idea! What better way to celebrate life?” Sherlock pulled off his shirt. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

“Oh God, no!” John moaned, because as soon as others saw that Sherlock had removed his shirt others started undressing.

 

 

 

Kirk glanced at Spock who was removing his.  “I believe you have a saying. When in Rome…” Spock told him. Kirk shrugged and pulled off his own shirt. He was unaware of just how far this was going to go.

“Music!” Sherlock called.  

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddpl1zl5sYg>

 

Music began to play and everyone was taking off their clothes. Sherlock grabbed Dan and kissed him hotly. He pulled John on the floor with them.

Uhura pulled Spock to the floor and began to kiss him.

 

 

Dean pulled off Cas’ pants and they fell to the floor as well. “This is unexpected,” Cas said.

Dean just laughed and said, “Yeah, go with it.”

Soon everyone was paired off. Sherlock and Dan were running their hands down each other’s bodies, even as John kissed Sherlock. Dan rolled on top of Sherlock and Sherlock lifted his legs. John got into the spirit and grabbed Sherlock’s cock and kissed Ace. Dean plunged into Sherlock with a groan. “I’ve missed you, husband,” Sherlock said. John frowned and he added, “Husband number 2.”

Sherlock turned to look at John and reached to grab him and draw him into a passionate kiss.

“I want you as soon as Dan is done,” Sherlock told him and John just rolled his eyes.

“And in the meantime,” Dan said. I you care to display your dominance...I have a space for you.”

John’s eyes got big, and he mounted Dan.

“Well, with your permission, John. We might make this a record,” Ace said.

“Just remember I’m on the bottom here and I like to breath,” Sherlock reminded them.

“Stop whining. You survived a starship crash didn’t you,” Ace replied.

John laughed and looked over his shoulder. “Come on then, Ace.” Ace gingerly mounted John, being careful not to squash Sherlock and mindful that as an Alpha John did not self lube, so he grabbed the sauce bottle from the table.  

“I hope that is not the chilli sauce,” Sherlock quipped.

Dean took off his pants, and wiggled his ass at the angel. “It’s been too long, Cas. I need you so bad.”

Cas noted, “You don’t smell like anyone. Haven’t you been with Sam or some other Alpha?”

Dean just looked in Cas’ eyes and said, “I only want you. Just you, Feathers.”

 

 

Sam glanced about the room everyone seemed to be busy.  He longed for his own Omega. He had never quite gotten into this whole Augment inhibitions thing. He spotted one young man who was avoiding invitations to join the others. He was one of Kirk’s people. He backed himself up against the wall not far from Sam who went to stand beside him. He immediately realised his mistake. He had just put himself in arms reach of an Omega.  Chekov glanced at him and sniffed.

“You are Alpha?” He asked Sam with a thick Russian accent. Sam nodded.

“You are alone?” He asked. Sam sighed.

“Yes, my Omega is on another ship. I miss him.”

Chekov nodded. ”My Alpha is in charge of the Enterprise while we are here.”

“We could leave...Or we could join them. I’m sure that your Alpha would understand,” Sam told him. Chekov smiled. “Yes, we could. I think I would like that very much.” Sam smiled at his saying ‘wery’ in place of ‘very’. They began to take their clothes off. When Chekov saw Sam’s cock, his eyes got big.

“You are wery large… much bigger than my Alpha.”

Sam grinned. “All the better to pleasure you.”

 

Music continued to play.  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_3_a9IvGMo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_3_a9IvGMo)

 

John came first, because of his place in the middle of the pile. He groaned and filled Dan. Ace felt John’s hole tighten and that made him cum. Dan was getting his knot, and he plunged it into Sherlock, who came as well.

“At last, you are finally my husband truly…” Sherlock gasped.

Sherlock had telepathically connected to Dan and John and he was always connected to Wallace. Not only could they hear each other’s conscious thoughts through Sherlock but they could feel everything that the others felt, physically and emotionally. It connected the four of them in a way that they had never experienced before.

Cas had gotten his knot and was locked with Dean. Dean moaned. He asked Cas, “Please, don’t bite me yet. I just want to feel you inside me. It’s been too long.” Cas kissed him and nodded.

Spock was locked inside Kirk, but Uhura was rubbing herself on Spock’s leg. They kissed passionately. Uhura told him, “I want to have you next.”

*It would please me to see you with Jim,* Spock spoke within her mind, surprising even himself. *I know you think he is a jerk, but you also desire him.*

Uhura nodded. *I will, just to please you* When Spock’s knot went down, he rolled to the side of Jim and Uhura pulled Kirk on top of her. Kirk looked surprised but wasn’t about to stop. He kissed her and ran his hand down between her legs.

 

When just about everyone in the room needed time to recover, the drink started flowing freely. The Alphas as usual, started comparing and even had a rather crude elimination contest. The Alphas lined up and while the Omegas inspected them and eliminated the smallest until there were only a handful left. Sam Winchester and Captain Jack Harkness were the finalists. One of the omegas called for something to measure them with, as it was not obvious which one was bigger. When someone came up with a ruler, it was determined that Captain Jack won by just a few millimeters. Everyone cheered  and Sam clapped him on the back.

“But what about the expansion factor?” Sherlock called.

“Yes! The expansion factor,” everyone yelled. “Get them hard!”

“New contest. All Alphas in a line,” Sherlock yelled.

All the Alphas lined up again. Omegas took the matter in hand, making all of them hard.

Neither Sherlock nor Wallace participated as they were both in Omega mode, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t encourage the Alphas of their family.

Cas was blushing furiously as Dean pulled on his cock. “I don’t think…” he said in confusion, “Don’t think at all, Feathers, just go with it,” Dean told him.

The mixture of pheromones filling the room was enough to make them all horny regardless of the game. The ladies were the judges and moved from Alpha to Alpha measuring.  They chose two winners. The Alpha with the biggest expansion factor and the Alpha who was biggest when hard.  Sam won biggest when hard. Lucifer won the biggest expansion factor.

“Luci, did you cheat?” Sherlock called out.

“I certainly did not. I never lie,” Lucifer replied with injured pride.

With all the Alphas hard and the amount of pheromones in the air, there was a second round of coupling. A few people changed partners. This time, John took Sherlock while Dan took Ace.

Lt Commander Scott was looking rather miserable by halfway through the night. He had been enjoying himself along with all the other Enterprise crew who had attended, but something was troubling him.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Lucifer asked as he sat down beside the Scot and put a Scotch in front of him. “Upset that you didn’t win the contests?”

“No, nothing like that…”

“Come on tell me. What’s the problem?” Lucifer asked.

“My...mate is back on the Enterprise. He/she is an engineer. We’ve been together for years. But our species is incompatible. I mean we have sex of a sort but tonight...it’s just a reminder of what I am missing out on.”

Lucifer looked at him sadly. “That is tough. Would your mate be adverse if you partook of the festivities?”

Scotty looked thoughtful. “Probably not…”

Lucifer smiled. “Top or bottom?”

Scotty just looked at him. “What? I don’t understand.”

Lucifer just put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Do you prefer to pitch or receive?”

“Oh...OH...um, is that...an offer?” Scotty asked a bit rusty in the mating game.

“Most assuredly. So, you adverse to receiving?” Lucifer smiled at him.

“I never have...um...received,” Scotty replied.

“But you are an Omega?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes, it’s just that my mate isn’t exactly an Alpha.”

“Well, get ready, my dear Mr. Scott.” Lucifer smiled. “You’re in for a treat.”

“To tell you the truth, I’m a bit, um, scared.”

“ Oh no need, my dear man. I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll be singing my praises when we’re done.”

“A bit egotistical,” Scotty commented.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer. Interesting name. I’m Montgomery Scott. My friends call me Scotty.”

Lucifer pulled Scotty in for a passionate kiss. “Take off your pants, Montgomery Scott.”

Scotty swallowed hard and with a determined expression he stood and removed the rest of his clothes. He was somewhat body shy around so many gorgeous bodies but he wasn’t anything that would be called ugly, he just wasn’t a super model build.

Lucifer looked him up and down. “You’ll do.  You’ll do nicely,” he said in a voice that made Scotty shiver with anticipation.  Lucifer pulled Scotty down to the floor and kissed him more.

When they were locked together, Scotty was smiling broadly. “That… that was wonderful.”

Lucifer just laughed and kissed him again. “I told you so.”

But Scotty then went back to looking sad. “I don’t think I will ever be able to be satisfied with just Keenser again.” Lucifer sighed. “If he’s not the jealous type, you could always come to me. Or any other Alpha would be happy to help you out.”

Scotty reached up to draw Lucifer into another deep kiss. “I love him. But I just realized that I am not in love with him.  Hell, I don’t even know if he is a him.”

Lucifer looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. “That must make having sex very… uh.. interesting?”

“Oral...and it is only one way. I wouldn’t know where to start to with him,” Scotty replied.

“Well, I’m always available. I don’t have an Omega.”

“You don’t strike me as the pairing off sort of guy,” Scotty replied.

“I have...loved ones, but no permanent ‘in love with’ type of relationship.”

“I’m not expecting love from you, but I think I’d like to try being your Omega and see how it works out.” Scotty told him.

“Then I should warn you that I’m an Angel.”

“What? What do you mean, an Angel? Like you’re so good I’d think you were an Angel, or…”

“I’m the real deal. Wings and all.” Lucifer extended his wings to show Scotty and knocked over a couple of tables. “Like Castiel.”

Scotty’s eyes got big. “Holy fu… You really are an Angel!”

“Yes. I’m the devil. But before you freak out, falling into the usual bad press trap, I’m not evil. I punish evil.”  Lucifer’s knot went down releasing them from each other. To Lucifer’s surprise, Scotty started to laugh.

“Me mother always told me I had the devil in me, now I guess she was right.”

Lucifer laughed and rolled aside. He found Cas and Mazikeen looking down at him. “Wings?”

“They grew back while I was in the cryopod. Feels good. I guess Dad needed someone to look out for the new species.”

Cas just shook his head and walked back to Dean.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-effects of the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

The amount of alcohol that was consumed as well as drugs that were freely available was enormous and by the next morning even Sherlock, Sylar and Nurse were among the bodies on the floor.  The Enterprise crew hardly knew what hit them. Sherlock, Sylar and Nurse were the first to wake.  Sherlock sat up, holding his head. He looked around the room at all the naked bodies and smiled. “Now that was a real celebration!” Sylar smiled but Nurse frowned.

“There are going to be a lot of hung-over people today,” Nurse declared.

Sylar glanced around the room. “We are all Augments. The hangovers won’t last long if there are any,” he laughed.

“Let’s get Khan to his quarters before the others wake,” Peter suggested.

“He’ll want to go back to the Enterprise.”

“Not without either John or Cowboy. Either way, he should present himself as being unaffected and in control.”

“Yes, bright eyed and bushy tailed, clean and dressed and in command.”

“He hasn’t finished his job yet.”

Sylar nodded. While this conversation was going on, Sherlock got up and walked to a replicator and got a cup of tea. He sat down at a table and sipped it. Nurse walked over to him, asking, “Who do you want us to wake up for you?”

Sherlock laughed, “I think Cowboy would be the obvious choice. John is given to longer hangovers.”

Nurse walked to Ace and gently prodded him with a foot. When he didn’t respond, he bent over and shook the man. Ace sat up and shook his head.

“What did you wake me up for?”

Nurse pointed at Sherlock. “Him.”

Ace groaned, but got to his feet, ran his hands through his hair and looked around in the hope that he could find some of his clothing. When he did, it was in no condition for him to put it on. “Ew! That is stickier than me.”

“Biohazard,” Nurse commented.

Nodding, Ace walked to Sherlock. “We need a shower before we can go anywhere.”

Sherlock smiled and stood up. “To our quarters then.” He walked out of the room stark naked, with Ace in tow. Nurse and Sylar just shook their heads. A crew member was walking past the room when Sherlock emerged and looked shocked. Sherlock just ignored her.

Little by little, more people were waking up and looking for their clothes.

Uhura found the emergency shower though it was just an outlet and drain in one corner. Obviously for chemical spills and the like. But she was not going anywhere in the condition she was in, the condition everyone was in. It was a celebration worthy of the dwarves, but she was not to know that.

A line of people formed, waiting their turn with the shower. Others just grabbed their clothes, put them on and left as quickly as they could. The open shower was threatening to restart the orgy. The sight of so many Alphas and Omegas stark naked was a little too arousing for some of them, so they tiptoed out of the room, still naked, and made their way to their quarters. The pheromones were thick in the room.

“Sylar, Peter, shower first. I have a job for you,” Sherlock told them. They used the Phoenix’s equivalent of the Enterprise’s replicator to get fresh clothes and headed into the ensuite. When they came out, clean and dressed, Khan sent them back to rescue Kirk. “Take him to the VIP guest quarters. When Dan and John wake up, bring them here. Take them dressing gowns so they aren’t wandering the corridors naked. Dan and John are body conscious.”  

When Kirk was safely in the VIP suite, they went back for Dan and John. Both men were awake but looking bleary. Peter handed them the dressing gowns, which both Dan and John took gratefully. They headed back to meet up with Sherlock. Both Sherlock and Ace had showered and dressed and were waiting for them. Sherlock pointed to the bathroom.

The whole celebration was a little blurry in Sherlock’s mind. He could go into his mind palace and bring up the memories but he really didn’t think he wanted to remember it all. It was after that NZT pill that things got blurry. He remembered having a conversation with Spock on temporal physics and calling Spock an idiot for not understanding. He also remembered promising that if he had any say in it Lucifer would be in charge of the Justice department when they got to Gallifrey. He then remembered vaguely having sex with Kirk’s security officer, an Omega named Cupcake. He somehow doubted that was his real name, but he didn’t need to find out anytime soon.

 

Cupcake

 

Eventually, Dan and John emerged, looking none the less for wear. Sherlock suggested they all get something to eat. They headed to the mess, and after each getting a large amount of food, they sat down and Sherlock outlined what he wanted to do next.

“I am going to ask Kirk if Gabriel, Peter, and I can return to the Enterprise to teach them about the Phoenix, because I am going to suggest that we integrate the crews. It will be good to stop the ‘them and us’ attitude,” Sherlock said between mouthfuls. He looked like he was in heaven when he sipped at his thermo mug. “John, how are the medicals going? Have you found anyone with ill effects from the cryosleep?”

“No, everyone seems fine. But now, I’m wondering how many pregnancies resulted from last night’s celebration.”

Sherlock laughed. “Hopefully every Omega who attended.”

“You planned this,” Dan accused.

“I might have,” Sherlock replied with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes.

“People have paired off, or at least found a nitch in a group like us, a family. But Gallifrey needs a wider genetic base. The fastest way to achieve that is to break out of those family structures and have as many children as possible with as many different people as possible. Last night I controlled who I got pregnant and if I got pregnant at all, it would be to Dan.”

Dan smiled. “Thank you, Sherlock. That makes me feel very special.”

John looked at Ace. “And who would you have gotten pregnant by, if you are?”

Wallace smiled. “That’s my secret to keep.”

“At least until a DNA sample is taken,” John frowned. “Hang on a minute...did you put the entire crew of the Phoenix into heat?”

“That would be foolish, John. Just those who attended the celebration,” Sherlock replied.

“How?” Dan asked.

“He’s a Master Chemist,” Ace told him.

John was ready to blow. They could all see it. But Sherlock leant over and kissed his cheek. John threw his hands up. “I give up.”

“No, you don’t. You will never give up on me,” Sherlock grinned.

“You are aware that just about everyone in this crew attended the celebration at some point,” Ace pointed out. Sherlock nodded. “And that they will all give birth at approximately the same time? That would effectively cripple the ship.”

Sherlock looked less sure of himself. “Only for a week or so,” he pointed out.

Everyone at the table just rolled their eyes.

When they were done eating, Sherlock asked for the location of Kirk. The computer told him that Kirk was currently on the bridge of the Enterprise. Sherlock and Ace beamed over, and headed for the bridge.

“Permission to come on the Bridge?” Sherlock asked. Kirk nodded. Sherlock and Ace walked over to him and Sherlock told him that they had something to discuss. Kirk stood up, gave Sulu the con and walked them to his office.

“I’d like to familiarize your crew with the operation of the Phoenix,” Sherlock said. “We can transfer the knowledge to your crew individually and then let them have some practice.”   

Kirk looked thoughtful. “I suppose it makes sense. If there were ever any problems, they’d need to be able to run your ship.”

“Most of my crew are already able to run your ship. But I don’t see any reason why the crews can’t mix. It isn’t practical to modify either ship to be crew by a single person or even a small group of people,” Sherlock said. “Also, it has been pointed out to me that many of the Phoenix’s Omegas are in heat and likely to get pregnant which will mean that in 5 months time, we will not have enough people to fully crew the Phoenix.”  

Kirk looked at him. “And what about my crew? Are they in heat as well?’

Sherlock looked at Ace and made a face. “It is possible…”

Kirk jumped up and slammed his fist on the desk. “Damn it, Khan, what did you do?”

“A minor miscalculation. All the Omegas who were at the celebration last night, including you…”

Kirk sat down, his mouth open. He seemed to have some trouble catching his breath. At last, he took a deep breath and said, “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“To be fair, Captain,” Ace said, “You were probably already pregnant, by Commander Spock.”

Kirk just glared at him.

When Kirk had calmed down a bit, Sherlock again suggested that they combine the crew. Kirk nodded. “I guess it only makes sense.”

Sherlock clapped his hands together. “Splendid! I’ll get John to coordinate everything.”

“Isn’t that Mycroft’s job?” Ace asked.

“Mycroft and people?! No, I think not,” Sherlock replied. “But first, if you would allow me, Captain. Everything you need to know about the ship.” Sherlock stood and walked around the desk. Kirk looked at him suspiciously but nodded. Sherlock put his hand on Kirk’s head. “Just relax.” Kirk stared blankly ahead for a few seconds.

“What?” Kirk said when Sherlock took his hand away.

“It is normal to be a bit disorientated. Time is different inside one’s mind than it is out here. No more than a few seconds has passed, Captain,” Sherlock told him.

“But it felt like days...weeks…”

“I delivered the information in a format that you are familiar with, Starfleet Academy.”

Kirk nodded. “It will take me a minute to process this, but, uh… thanks, I guess?”

“You will never consciously process all the information. But it will be available to you when you need it, so don’t be alarmed if you are unable to verbalize what needs to be done but need to do it yourself. Your subconscious mind controls more of your body than your conscious mind does.”

Kirk waved him away. “Fine, fine, I get it,” he said irritably.

Sherlock smiled. “Good, then my work here is done, If you will excuse us, Captain.” With that, he turned and left, Ace trailing behind him.

They didn’t see Kirk pass out. John Watson beamed straight into Kirk’s office setting off intruder alarms. Before he could even get to Kirk, Spock rushed into the office along with Cupcake and another security man.

“He set off his biomonitor,” John explained. The doctor scanned him. “We need to get him to the Phoenix immediately or he will lose the baby.”  

Spock hit his combadge and told them to beam both Kirk and Watson to the med bay of the Phoenix. They disappeared in a sparke.

Once in the med bay, John hurried to scan Kirk again, more thoroughly.

“Prepare an artificial womb,” John ordered. Nurses scrambled to do just that. When it was ready, John hit his comlink and told Spock to transfer the baby to the artificial womb.

“We’ve never done anything like that before, doctor,” Spock replied

“OK, I’ll get the Colonel to do it,” John said and contacted Sam on the Bridge of the Phoenix. “I need a medical transfer. Put your best tech on it, immediately.”

When Kirk woke, he didn’t recognise the med bay of the Phoenix. He had never been there. “Where am I?” he asked.

Spock was standing beside him. “Rest, Jim. They have transferred the fetus to an artificial womb. Your body was under too much stress and you blacked out. I believe a mixture of last night’s orgy, being pregnant with a part Vulcan child and the procedure that you underwent with Khan was too much even for an Augment.” John stepped up to check Kirk’s vitals. “Khan has agreed that the transfer of information via that procedure should be applied only to Alphas.”

Kirk nodded, then put an arm over his eyes. “When can I get out of here, Doctor? And can I see my child?”

John told Spock that Kirk really should rest for the remainder of the day, but agreed that if Spock took him to his quarters, he could leave sick bay. “I would however prefer that you stayed on the Phoenix for now,” John added.

“Doctor, my baby…” Kirk said.

“Right here.” John stepped aside to show Kirk the trolley on which a clear bag was lying. Kirk peered at the contents.

 

 

“It’s…”

“Rather small at this stage,” John replied. He hit a switch on the trolley and a screen activated on the wall with an enlargement of the fetus.

“I was going to say, it’s green,” Kirk said.

“It is part Vulcan, Jim.”  

Kirk nodded. He looked at the screen, and smiled. Turning to Spock, he said, “We made that, Spock.”

“Indeed, Jim, we did.” Jim thought he could detect a pleased tone in Spock’s voice and was that the hint of a smile on Spock’s face. It certainly was in his eyes even if he couldn’t show it.

Spock took Jim to the quarters that John had told him were available for the night.

John checked on the fetus and then told the staff that if they needed anything, to contact him immediately. He went looking for Sherlock. When he found him in the mess, he was already quite angry.

“Sherlock! What you did with Kirk, he almost miscarried his child. What were you thinking?”

Sherlock looked shocked. “I… I didn’t think it would have an adverse effect on him. All I did was give him the information he needed about the Phoenix. Is he alright?”

“He will be, but I had to transfer the fetus to an artificial womb. I told Spock that you had agreed to restrict that method of transferring information to Alphas. So, don’t make a liar out of me.”

Sherlock nodded and telepathically passed the information on to Sylar and Nurse. “Alphas only is the order,” Sherlock told him. He went back to eating.

“Honestly, Sherlock I think you get less human by the day,” John said.

“Thank you, John.”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” John snapped.

“Will caring reverse the mistake?”

“No,” John replied.

“Then I don’t see the point.”

John just shook his head and went to get something to eat.

“I know you aren’t heartless, Sherlock,” Dan said. “But sometimes it would help if you pretended to follow social norms.”

Sherlock reached out to Dan telepathically. *You have seen me at my worst. You helped me get through it. But I’m not that man anymore, I can’t afford to be.*

*It’s over,* Dan thought back. *You can relax. We’re free.*

*The Game is never over.*

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Into Darkness. Next comes Gallifrey Stands, and we hope you enjoy it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Khan stood on the Bridge of the Phoenix looking out into space. “And how long will it take us to get to Gallifrey at Warp 4.5?” 

“The Enterprise won’t be able to maintain Warp 4.5 for long. It’s top speed is Warp 4.9 and if it maintains that speed for more than a few minutes the ship will fall apart, literally. It just wasn’t built for that speed,” Stark said. 

“Even with the new shields?” Khan asked. 

“The faster the ship travels the thinner the forward shields will get.”

“Thinner?” Khan frowned. 

“Weaker.” 

Khan steepled his hands in from of his lips as if to stop himself from talking as he thought. “How long will it take up without risking the Enterprise?”

“A year...an Earth year.”

“Kirk will not abandon his ship, and I will not abandon him and his crew,” Khan replied. 

“Khan…” Colonel Carter began. 

“THAT IS MY DECISION!” Khan replied and left the Bridge. 

Khan walked to his quarters, frowning. Most all of the Omegas on both ships were pregnant and the supply of artificial wombs was limited. He promised John that they could discuss which of the two crews would have access to them. But he was tired, tired of thinking and making decisions. He just wanted to relax. 

The Phoenix was Asgardian design so the only view to the stars was on the Bridge, apparently the Asgard didn’t stargaze. But it did make the ship able to withstand far greater speeds than the Enterprise. It was able to withstand the pressures of hyperspace which the Enterprise couldn’t. Sherlock needed to be alone to think and there was no where on the ship that he could do that. Even his quarters was prone to having one of his lovers burst in at any moment. Khan knew what he needed to do but he was loath to do it. If someone saw him, everything would be lost. But a whole year on the ship was not acceptable. He had put up with far too much already. 

Khan walked the corridors until he found the door he was looking for, a door no one else could see, a door that only he could enter.  

 

 

He waited for the moment that the corridor was empty, not wanting to be seen walking through a 

wall. 

 

 

“Hello Sexy. Sorry I haven’t visited for a while,” Sherlock said. 

 


End file.
